Une vie d'étudiant
by Dyneen
Summary: La guerre est finie et Duo a décidé de reprendre ses études. Et moi, Shin, je pense que c'est une très bonne décision. Mais il a fallu qu'ils réapparaissent dans nos vies!
1. On ne peut jamais être tranquille!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi probablement

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Tut.tut.tut.tut.

Une main s'échappe de la couette et tâtonne un instant sur la table de nuit avant d'atteindre le réveil et de l'arrêter. Puis un soupir étouffé se fait entendre de dessous les draps alors qu'une douce obscurité recouvre la petite chambre d'étudiant. Après quelques instants, une forme bouge, puis la couette se replie au pied du lit découvrant un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir, il se lève, s'étire paresseusement avant de se mettre en place au centre de la pièce et de commencer une série de pompes.

Accoudée sur le bord d'un vase sur la petite commode à côté de la porte, j'observe avec délectation les muscles rouler sur le dos de mon protégé à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il est bien foutu, il n'y a pas de doute mais de toute manière, avec moi comme ange gardien, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa tresse châtain glisse de son dos en sueur et je continue de le mater ouvertement.

Ben oui quoi, je ne raterai pour rien au monde la demi-heure d'entraînement quotidien. C'est pour vérifier qu'il se maintient en forme hein, on ne sait jamais !

Il enchaîne ensuite les abdos, puis enfin pour finir, les tractions au niveau de la porte de la salle de bain où il a installé une barre.

Mes préférés... Non, je ne bave pas... Presque... Si je n'étais pas si petite et lui si grand, et bien, homosexuel ou pas, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il finisse dans mon lit, foi de pixie... Snif... C'est toujours les plus beaux mecs qui font 1m85 et qui sont homosexuels... Ben oui, les mâles de mon espèce font pas plus de 15 cm et pour certains, on regrette franchement leur hétérosexualité... Y'avait un mec, gentil et pas mal hein, mais alors c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas été croisé avec de la glue... Toujours après moi, à me tenir des propos à l'eau de rose... Pfff, je suis bien contente d'avoir été affectée à la Terre, au moins je suis tranquille... Aaaaah ! Je parle, je parle et j'ai loupé le spectacle. Shit !

J'écoute l'eau qui coule de la pièce d'à côté et mon regard se pose sur la porte entrebâillée. Je bats légèrement des ailes pour les dégourdir avant de voler avec précaution vers la salle de bain. Je passe par l'entrebâillement et m'installe tranquillement sur le haut du meuble.

Garantie vue imprenable sur toute la pièce, intérieur de la douche inclus !... Après tout, il est de mon devoir de le surveiller !

* * *

Sa douche finie, il se dirige vers sa commode et sort un jean bleu et une chemise noire qu'il enfile prestement. Ses cheveux mouillés, enroulés dans une grande serviette le font ressembler à un Maradjah des terres orientales mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, ces derniers regroupés en un catogan, il sort de sa chambre, son blouson enfilé et son sac de cours en bandoulière sur son épaule. Utilisant ma magie, je le suis, invisible aux yeux de l'ensemble des étudiants.

Nous sommes dans une école spécialisée en sciences, où il suit une deuxième année de physique, option mathématique appliquée et informatique. Autant vous dire que même si je participe à chacun de ses cours, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il étudie : des x, des y, des lettres grecs, des chiffres... J'ai essayé de suivre une fois. Je m'en suis sortie avec un mal de tête carabiné et j'ai passé la nuit à cauchemarder, poursuivie par des pi et des lambda armés de parenthèses. Brrr. Rien que d'y repenser fait naître la chair de poule sur ma peau. Lui, il adore ses études et travaille sans relâche et évidemment il est majeur de sa promo. Je me répète mais il ne pouvait en être autrement avec moi comme gardienne !

« Duo ! »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains se retourne avant de faire un grand sourire aux deux étudiants qui le rejoignent.

« Niko, Ivan, bien dormi ? »

Le plus petit des trois amis avec son mètre 75, des yeux marron clair pétillants derrière de petites lunettes, hoche la tête et ses mèches noires glissent devant ses yeux.

« Comme un loir ! » assure le garçon rouquin à ses côtés en souriant à son tour. Son visage rebondi paré de tâches de rousseur le fait paraître assez naïf mais son mètre 92 et ses yeux bleu vifs détrompent rapidement les rivaux

« Prêts pour l'examen de physique nucléaire ? » Questionne Duo alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la cafet' pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« Bien sûr et cette fois-ci, on va avoir une meilleure note que toi... tremble sur ton trône ! » déclame Ivan d'une voix vibrante en rentrant dans le réfectoire.

Des visages déconcertés se retournent vers eux et les trois amis partent dans un éclat de rire tout en se dirigeant vers les plateaux. Oui, ils sont les trois meilleurs de leur promo. Oui ce sont des têtes, en physique, maths et info mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir des coincés du cul. Pour en avoir côtoyé trois par le passé, Duo se refuse de perdre sa bonne humeur et ses deux collègues sont tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

La journée se passe agréablement. Après leurs trois heures d'examen et leur cours d'anglais, ils se retrouvent au restaurant universitaire à 13h15 devant un plat de pâtes à la carbonara, d'après le menu du jour, bien que leurs voisins de table émettent quelques doutes à ce sujet. Une heure après, Ivan et Niko se dirigent vers la bibliothèque tandis que Duo part pour son entraînement de basket. Il adore ce sport et est devenu à l'entrée de sa seconde année, le capitaine de l'équipe au vu de son excellent jeu en première année. Avec deux heures le lundi et le vendredi et quatre heures le mercredi, sans compter ses quatre heures de karaté le samedi et ses cours, autant dire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas... Et moi non plus. J'adore les petits shorts des joueurs, les débardeurs moulants, les douches... Euh... Tout ça pour veiller à ce qui ne se blesse pas... Je ne vous le fais pas dire, j'ai ENORMEMENT de boulot moi aussi et... Je suis très per... Qui a dit perverse ? Perfectionniste !

* * *

« C'est impossible Niko. Sa masse moléculaire ne peut pas être si faible. »

Les trois garçons regardent pensifs leur exercice, installés tranquillement dans une salle de travail de la bibliothèque de l'école, de nombreux livres et cahiers ouverts et étalés devant eux. Duo mordille son crayon alors qu'une hypothèse se forme dans son esprit.

« Et si la réaction n'était... »

« Mr Maxwell ! » Duo s'arrête et sourit chaleureusement à Mme Raut la bibliothécaire. Cette cinquantenaire est réputée pour être une vieille mégère acariâtre mais les garçons ont vite compris que ce n'est qu'une façade, cachant en fait une femme au grand cœur. Duo jette un œil à l'horloge : 20h38 ; ils ont encore un bon quart d'heure devant eux avant la fermeture.

« Mme Raut, que puis-je pour vous ? » demande-t-il aimablement.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. »

Duo lève un sourcil étonné et moi aussi pour le coup. Un mauvais pressentiment naît au creux de mon estomac et ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je le vois se lever souplement alors que la femme repart et il range rapidement ses affaires.

« Bon, on réfléchira demain guys, à moins que vous trouviez la solution d'ici-là. » rajoute-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Eh, la nuit porte conseille ! » Se récrie vivement Ivan, d'in air outragé. « Donc autant allez se coucher ! »

Ivan a du être une marmotte dans une autre vie et Niko et Duo sourient en le voyant faire son sac précipitamment. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchent tous les trois dans les allées du campus, éclairées par les nombreux lampadaires qui les bordent, tout en faisant les hypothèses les plus folles quant au pourquoi Duo est convoqué chez le Directeur alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Je virevolte derrière discrètement et les regarde se séparer avant de suivre Duo. Et plus j'avance, plus une impression familière se fait sentir en moi.

* * *

Duo rajuste son sac sur son épaule et frappe à la lourde porte. Une voix grave l'autorise à entrer mais il s'arrête brutalement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un peu de plus et je lui rentrais dedans. Invisible et curieuse je m'élève un peu et passe au dessus de sa tête pour rester à mon tour immobile sur le seuil.

Non... Pas elles !

En face de moi, assises sur un grand tableau représentant un paysage immergé, quatre de mes congénères me regardent amusées. Mes ailes ratent un battement et je manque d'atterrir sur la tête de mon protégé.

« Fermez la porte s'il vous plaît Mr Maxwell. »

La voix du Directeur nous sort de ce cauchemar éveillé et voletant à côté de Duo, j'attends angoissée l'explication de leur présence.

Duo est aussi stressé que moi, je le ressens de plein fouet même si son visage ne laisse rien paraître. C'est étrange tout de même... En deux ans, il avait cru réussir à changer, à devenir un étudiant comme les autres, mais son masque à la vue des personnes présentes dans la pièce est réapparu comme si de rien n'était. Il s'avance et attend, tendu la suite, le visage tourné vers le Directeur, qui assis derrière son bureau, le regarde avec sérieux et peut-être une certaine déception.

« Mr Maxwell, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs élèves de cet établissement et j'ai été surpris quand ces messieurs des Preventers m'ont annoncé que vous étiez recherché pour être interrogé sur une série de cambriolages. »

Il montre un dossier portant son nom posé sur son bureau avant de rassembles ses mains devant lui et de croiser ses doigts.

« Vous comprenez que notre établissement ne peut pas accepter un tel comportement. Voues êtes donc renvoyé, le temps que cette affaire soit éclaircie et vous perdez vos bourses de mérite et de sportif haut niveau. Ces messieurs vont vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre pour vous aider à plier vos affaires. Je vous prierai de ne pas faire d'esclandre en ce lieu. »

Duo contemple le directeur sans rien dire plusieurs secondes, choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et ce que cela signifie pour lui, avant de sentir le métal froid de menottes contre ses poignets, suivi par une légère pression dans son dos qui le pousse vers la sortie. Il avance dans les couloirs devenus silencieux à cause du couvre-feu et se dirige vers sa chambre comme un automate, encerclé par les quatre Preventers. L'un deux sort une carte magnétique et ouvre la porte de la chambre estudiantine avant d'entrer. Trois de ses gardiens commencent alors à nettoyer sa chambre, amassant l'ensemble de ses affaires dans un sac de sport tandis que Duo, lui, reste immobile au centre de la pièce, surveillé de près par le quatrième homme. Ses prunelles errent dans sa petite chambre, son antre depuis deux ans, qui se vide de plus en plus, avant de tomber sur une photo trônant sur sa table de nuit, où Niko, Ivan et lui font de magnifiques grimaces à l'objectif.

« Comment... Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? »

Sa voix est froide et vibre dans le silence de la pièce. Ils se sont arrêtés et l'observent. Son corps est tendu tandis que ses poings réunis derrière son dos sont serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ses prunelles assombries par la colère et le dégoût se posent sur ses anciens compagnons et les fixent l'un après l'autre attendant une réponse mais ces derniers après avoir capté son regard détournent seulement la tête pour reprendre leur activité, s'attendant visiblement à une telle réaction.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils l'ont attaché avec de telles menottes remarque-je gravement pour moi-même. Impossible de se libérer rapidement même pour Duo, ce qui leur laisse le temps si la situation leur échappait de le maîtriser.

D'ailleurs, alors que ses doigts agiles finissent leur travail sur ses entraves, il reçoit une injection à la base de cou et s'évanouit dans les bras de Trowa.

Shit ! Mon protégé est HS et rien qu'à voir la tête des protectrices des autres pilotes, le même traitement m'attend si je ne coopère pas.

Résignée, je hausse finalement les épaules et regarde avec tristesse mon humain se faire emmener par ses ex-amis.

* * *

Nous avons été installés dans une petite pièce assez sobre dont le seul mobilier est un lit sur lequel Duo est solidement attaché. Je sens qu'il se réveille mais il ne bouge pas tout de suite, cherchant à se situer et à repérer les ennemis potentiels. Je le regarde ensuite tirer désespérément sur ses liens, cherchant à se libérer de ce cauchemar.

Après une demi-heure à se débattre, il s'arrête abattu, son regard se fixant sur le plafond blanc alors que du sang coule des nouvelles blessures de ses poignets et chevilles. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider face aux quatre autres gardiennes et maudit mon incapacité. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voix et commençait après deux ans de paix à oublier son passé. Même ses cauchemars se faisaient moins récurrents ces derniers temps. Pourquoi l'ont-ils contactés ?

_Flash-Back :_

_12 octobre AC198, une semaine avant son renvoi_

_« Duo, tu viens ? » _

_« J'arrive, Niko. Je jette un œil à mes mails et je vous rejoins. »_

_« On te garde une place mais dépêche ! » ajoute Ivan en se dirigeant vers la cafet'. _

_Je m'installe tranquillement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur tandis que Duo pianote rapidement et ouvre sa messagerie. Son froncement de sourcils quelques secondes après ne me dit rien qui vaille et je décolle rapidement pour regarder à mon tour l'écran pour rester pensive devant l'expéditeur du message. Pourquoi Heero lui envoie-t-il un mail ?_

_From : 01G345_

_To : ShinigamiMW_

_Sent : Friday, October 12, AC198 7h03_

_Besoin de tes capacités_

_12/14/P_

_Duo jette un œil à la pendule. 12H17, avant de relire le message. Rendez-vous le 12 à 14h au Parking. Besoin de tes capacités... Aucun doute qu'il ne parle pas de ses connaissances en physique ou en maths... Mais il est hors de question qu'il redevienne le Duo Maxwell d'avant. Il ne veut plus de son ancienne vie... _

_From : ShinigamiMW_

_To : 01G345_

_Sent : Friday, October 12, AC198 12h13_

_C'est terminé. __Transmets._

_Il regarde durant quelques secondes les mots qu'il vient d'écrire, le doigt suspendu au dessus du bouton de la souris dont le curseur pointe sur envoyer puis clique, avant de rejoindre ses amis, soulagé de sa décision._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Il reçut d'autres mails après. De Heero et des autres pilotes mais il les supprimait tous inexorablement. Puis une dizaine d'appels sur son portable de la part de Quatre. Alors il ne l'allume même plus depuis 3 jours ; de toute manière, Ivan et Niko sont au courant qu'il reçoit des appels indésirables – et lui ont même conseillé de changer de numéro – même si Duo sait pertinemment que ça ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose. Pirater le réseau du serveur est tellement facile pour qui si connaît... Et Heero si connaît. Alors il le laisse dans son tiroir de bureau et c'est tout. Et puis ses deux amis sont toujours à ses côtés donc pas besoin de les appeler.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, sortant par là même brusquement de mes pensées et observe, assise sur le lustre les quatre personnes qui entrent silencieusement. Heero se place vers la fenêtre, Wufei reste vers la porte tandis que Quatre et Trowa s'approchent avec un plateau de nourriture et une trousse médicale. Ils examinent les blessures de ses chevilles et de ses poignets avant de les soigner, le détachant et rattachant successivement. Duo reste immobile, continuant à fixer sans ciller le plafond et mon regard inquiet ne peut se détacher de lui. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas la goutte d'eau en trop...

« Duo ? » Quatre tourne le visage de l'alité vers lui et ses turquoises se fixent dans les lacs améthystes de son vis-à-vis. Je vois nettement l'empathe retenir un mouvement de recul sans pouvoir empêcher cependant son corps de frissonner et je ferme douloureusement les yeux, parce que mes craintes se réalisent.

Les prunelles de Duo sont toujours animées d'une étincelle de vie, qui semble étrangement éternelle. Pendant la guerre, il parlait, il riait et même si ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait pour se donner du courage, il le leur faisait partager. Duo était celui qui leur permettait d'oublier leur situation, leur acte même si visiblement ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte.

Et maintenant je sais que cette flamme disparaît, soufflée par leur trahison, tandis qu'il laisse le froid lui remplir le cœur. Et Quatre ne bouge plus, happé par les profondes ténèbres contenues dans les yeux violets et ce n'est seulement que lorsque Trowa le repousse par les épaules qu'il prend conscience qu'il a retenu sa respiration dès l'instant où il a capté ce regard différent.

« Quatre, est-ce que ça va ? » demande d'ailleurs le français inquiet.

L'empathe contemple un instant le profil de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami, et qui a cause d'eux a semble-t-il préféré fuir en lui.

« Il... Nous n'aurions pas du » souffle Quatre d'une petite voix.

Les trois autre pilotes le dévisagent perplexes avant de s'approcher à leur tour du lit et de croiser les prunelles presque éteintes. Ils s'étaient tous préparés à l'affronter, lui et son mauvais caractère, lui et ses bêtises, lui et son énergie à revendre... Mais s'ils s'attendaient à de la colère, des cris de vengeance, ils ne s'étaient pas préparés au néant. Ils n'ont pas voulu accepter son refus, pas pour une mission de cette importance. Ils étaient persuadés qu'une fois au courant de la mission, Duo allait les aider, ils le connaissaient. Et je sais que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a même pas voulu entendre l'ordre de mission. Et eux l'ont piégé pour l'obliger à les écouter... Comment ont-ils pu oublier que Shingami ne se laisse pas dompter ? Dirigé peut-être mais personne ne le fait aller contre sa volonté.

* * *

Deux jours passent et Duo reste, enfermé dans son mutisme.

'Qu'attends-tu pour l'aider Shin. Tu es sa protectrice, non ?' Je fixe froidement Shen.

'C'est à cause de vous et de vos protégés qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Vous n'avez vu que votre propre intérêt comme d'habitude alors foutez le camp de cette pièce.'

Les quatre pixies me dévisagent, interdites par mon éclat de voix puis elles s'observent mutuellement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ces pimbêches. On ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Je lance un sort sur la porte empêchant toutes entrées dans la chambre et m'approche de Duo. Il est tellement pâle... Je me glisse vers son oreille et m'allonge sur l'oreiller à ses côtés.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je stoppe quelques minutes ma partie de Sims2© pour vous proposer le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le couple, donc si vous avez une préférence entre :  
1 x 2  
3 x 2  
5 x 2  
Et puis Quatre avec un de ceux qui restent... Ou tout seul... Ou avec un autre (Ivan, Niko...) Bref au choix. Pour ma part, j'hésite encore donc les trois couples sont possibles.

Bye  
PS : (Je suis désolée Onarluca je vais essayer de travailler ma fic avec Heero pour la mettre après : ).


	2. On accepte mais à certaines conditions!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

_Merci aux reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre ! _

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_Deux jours passent et Duo reste, enfermé dans son mutisme. _

'_Qu'attends-tu pour l'aider Shin. Tu es sa protectrice, non ?' Je fixe froidement Shen._

'_C'est à cause de vous et de vos protégés qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Vous n'avez vu que votre propre intérêt comme d'habitude alors foutez le camp de cette pièce.' Les quatre pixies me dévisagent, interdites par mon éclat de voix puis elles s'observent mutuellement avant de sortir de la pièce. _

_Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ses pimbêches. On ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je lance un sort sur la porte empêchant toutes entrées dans la chambre et m'approche de Duo. Il est tellement pâle... Je me glisse vers son oreille et m'allonge sur l'oreiller à ses côtés._

Même s'il dort, je sais qu'il peut m'entendre. Nous sommes liés lui et moi et notre lien est encore plus fort quand il est endormi, quand ses barrières mentales sont abaissées. La journée j'arrive également à rentrer en contact avec lui et à lui donner des conseils mais avec moins d'intensité. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément les pressentiments ou encore le sixième sens, l'intuition. Lui, il appelle ça son côté Shinigami. Il m'a bien fait rire la première fois qu'il m'a appelé comme ça ; ce nom n'est pas très loin de la vérité. C'est la même chose pour toutes les relations gardien/protégé d'ailleurs ; mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent car je sais qu'il ne veut pas revenir, qu'il ne veut plus se battre. Quand la guerre s'est finie, j'ai senti qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle vie, comme un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans normal et j'ai tout fait pour lui faire plaisir. C'est mon rôle et il l'avait mérité...

Je prends une profonde inspiration puis me lance.

§Je m'appelle Shin et je suis ta protectrice.§ Ses yeux roulent sous ses paupières et tout en lui caressant le lobe de l'oreille pour le calmer dans son sommeil, je reprends calmement.

§Depuis ta naissance, je suis chargée de te protéger et de te venir en aide...§

§Ben ma vieille, t'as échoué sur toute la ligne au vu de ce qu'a été ma vie jusqu'à maintenant !§ Je sursaute et jette un regard alarmé à mon prince charmant, avant de continuer incrédule.

§Tu peux me répondre ?§

§Ben je crois oui§

§Tu sais que tu dors là ?§

§...§

Oooook, donc son corps dort et son esprit me fait la convers'. Tooouuuut va bien, on respire calmement...

§Heu, ça va ?§

§Hm. Bon mettons les choses tout de suite au point. Je ne suis PAS vieille et je n'ai PAS échoué dans ma mission.§

§Je préfère pas savoir ce que ça aurait été si tu l'avais raté alors !§

§Ne sois pas si cynique. Mon boulot est de TE sauver la peau, pas de changer le cours des évènements... Je ne pouvais pas empêcher la propagation de la peste... Juste faire en sorte que tu ne la choppes pas... Même chose pour l'incendie, je t'ai envoyé ailleurs.§

§J'ai perdu ceux à qui je tenais le plus ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je les rejoigne plutôt que de souffrir ainsi. Et leur protecteur, ils étaient où à eux ?§ Gronda Duo.

§Seules certaines personnes en ont une attitrée. En général, une protectrice à plusieurs individus à sa charge exceptée quand le protégé à un destin difficile à assumer seul...§

§Tu connais mon avenir ?§

§Non je sais juste que tu as besoin d'un gardien personnel et que donc tu es important pour l'équilibre des mondes.§

§DES mondes !§

§Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à ce sujet. De toute manière, la situation ne peut pas rester ainsi. Mon travail est de te maintenir en vie et de t'aider du mieux possible. Si tu continues, tu vas crever. !§

§C'est le but.' Ironisa le brun. Ils ont détruit ma nouvelle vie. Je me sentais enfin... Normal...§

§Je le sais, crois moi, je peux ressentir tes sentiments. Mais rien n'est joué ! Pour ce qu'ils ont défait, ils pourront le refaire !§

§Et en échange, il faut que je les aide ? Je déteste le chantage et je les hais... Je pensais... Qu'ils avaient compris... Qu'ils étaient mes amis même si nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contact, ou au moins qu'ils avaient assez de respect pour moi pour me foutre la paix... Je me sens trahi...§ L'un d'eux en particulier, n'est-ce pas Duo mais ce n'est pas le moment pour cela et je hausse légèrement les épaules, avec un certain fatalisme.

§La roue du temps ne s'arrête jamais Duo. Je ne peux que te faire des propositions mais c'est à toi de faire un choix.§

§Tu penses que je devrais les aider... Après ce qu'ils ont fait ?§

§Je pense qu'ils ne méritent pas que tu meures pour eux, qu'ils ont besoin de toi donc ils sont dépendants de ta décision... Tu peux te servir de ça pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait...§ Je sourie dangereusement et je sais qu'il perçoit mon sentiment de vengeance amusée.

§Toi tu as une idée de punition !§

§Je te ferais mes propositions après. En attendant, jette un œil à cette mission, décide de ce que tu en fais et après on s'assure que tes quatre compagnons comprennent la leçon.§ Et j'essaye de faire tomber tu-sais-qui dans tes bras... Je le sens rire.

§T'es aussi remontée que moi dis donc !§

§Nous sommes liés et je déteste qu'on me mette au pied du mur. La vengeance de Shin sera terrible !§ Déclare-je férocement.

§Je crois que t'as raison... Shin, c'est ton nom tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas ?§

§Yes ! Je suis Shin, je veille dans ton ombre, l'ombre du Shinigami !§ Il sourit de nouveau et un sentiment de reconnaissance me parvient.

§Merci§ souffle-t-il. Je lui transmets de la tendresse, une tendresse toute maternelle pour une fois et il l'absorbe avec plaisir.

Notre lien diminue doucement alors que son esprit réveille son corps et j'ai juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer « Shinigami is alive » avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Je prends un peu d'altitude et me prépare à rejoindre un point plus élevé de la pièce pour assister à la suite des évènements

§Tu es très belle§ me transmet-il pas télépathie.

§Merci§ répondis-je distraitement avant de me figer et de le dévisager. Je m'aperçois alors que ses yeux m'observent avec attention et curiosité, puis son sourire s'élargit alors que je gobe les mouches depuis trente secondes maintenant. Je bats des ailes lentement pour m'approcher de nouveau de lui tandis que son regard suit mes mouvements. Mais comment diable peut-il me voir ! Et soudain, je me rends compte de ce que cela implique. En tant que pixie et comme personne n'est sensée nous voir, surtout pas notre protégé, et bien on n'est pas habillée très... Chaudement. Pour tout vous dire, je porte un petit top léger couleur améthyste ne couvrant que ma poitrine et un short moulant noir avec une minijupe assortie au haut par-dessus. La seule obligation dans notre tenue est qu'elle est un lien avec notre protégé d'où la couleur mais ce n'est pas écrit qu'on doit porter un habit de nonne non plus et j'adore mes vêtements, alors...

§On t'a pas appris que ce n'est pas beau de mater une fille comme ça !§ rétorque-je finalement en me posant sur son torse, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux pétillent et il me dit moqueur, en utilisant son ton de gamin des rues.

§Scusez-moi, m'dme, j'ai pas eu d'cours de bonne conduite !§ Je fronce les sourcils et tape du pied sur son sternum d'un air fâché.

§Shin ne fais pas la tête. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder une jolie fille quand j'en voie une !§ Me dit-il avec un air innocent.

§Fous-toi pas de moi ! Tu préfères cent fois mater le cul des beaux mâles...§ Il secoue légèrement la tête en souriant.

§Ttttt... Quel langage !§ Il aborde un air totalement navré et j'éclate de rire.

Deux secondes plus tard, il me rejoint dans mon hilarité tant et si bien que cinq minutes après la porte s'ouvre brusquement et huit têtes apparaissent devant nous ; enfin quatre humaines et quatre de pixies... Leur air ébahit me replonge dans mon fou rire et je vois Duo se retenir de ne pas m'imiter.

« Hum. Euh, Duo est-ce que... ça va ? » Quatre s'avance précautionneusement et Duo le dévisage un instant.

« Vous comptez me garder attaché combien de temps ? » demande-t-il de nouveau impassible.

« Est-ce que tu comptes nous aider ? » Heero le fixe en attendant sa réponse.

§T'as raison Shin, ils sont tous les quatre suspendus à mes lèvres.§ Assise sur son torse je hoche la tête satisfaite.

« Parce que si c'est pas le cas, vous ferez quoi Yuy. Vous me tiendrez attaché ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Vous me mettrez une balle dans la tête peut-être ? » Demande Duo avec une ironie mordante. Quatre semble un peu choqué tandis que le violet affronte le bleu avec détermination.

C'est une bonne question ça d'ailleurs. Est-ce que je dois me méfier d'eux, enfin plus que nécessaire ? Trowa et Wufei restent impassibles comme d'habitude mais je ne pense pas que Wufei ferait quelque chose de si peu honorable... D'un côté, kidnapper quelqu'un contre sa volonté n'est pas non plus très digne. Quand à Trowa... Le mystère reste entier avec lui mais j'espère que non pour le bien de Duo... Et Heero... Et bien il a toujours été le plus bourru mais il reste le coéquipier de Duo, son partenaire de mission et je pense qu'il avait confiance en lui à l'époque... Arrghh, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête, moi qui aie de si beaux cheveux longs...

Alors que personne ne répond Duo ferme les yeux et secoue légèrement la tête en soupirant devant la tension de la pièce. Si lui était plus ou mois arrivé à endormir le soldat, eux avaient choisi de le rester en devenant Preventers et leur action s'en ressentait.

« Je ne connais pas encore l'ordre de mission... » Dit-il finalement en relevant les yeux vers eux. Ils hésitent quelques secondes puis prennent leur place habituelle dans la chambre, bloquant les issues. Duo appose le sourire copyrighté Shinigami sur ses lèvres alors que Quatre le détache. Il se redresse sur les oreillers, se frottant doucement les poignets puis Heero lui tend un dossier et je vole jusqu'à son épaule gauche pour participer à sa lecture.

Le directeur de l'établissement « Noah's Study » et plusieurs professeurs sont suspectés par les Preventers d'appartenir à un groupuscule terroriste prônant le remplacement des principaux dirigeants actuels, des Colonies et de la Terre pour accéder à un monde libéré de tous mensonges politiques. Cependant malgré plusieurs perquisitions dans différents lieux de rassemblements de cette organisation, aucune preuve n'a été trouvée pouvant confirmer leur véritable existence. Sans preuve, pas d'arrestation et un risque considéré comme majeur d'attentats contre les gouvernements. Seule cette université n'a pas été fouillée mais Heero ayant mené les précédentes investigations et Quatre risquant d'être reconnu de part les affaires Winner qu'il gère en parallèle – et visiblement ce groupe réunit aussi des puissants des hautes sphères politiques et financières – il ne reste plus que Trowa et Wufei ce qui de par l'importance de la mission est un effectif insuffisant.

§Ils risquent effectivement d'avoir besoin de moi. Surtout si Heero n'a rien trouvé ailleurs, il est presque certain que les informations recherchées soient là-bas et probablement gardées avec soin.§ Me transmet Duo pensivement.

§Dès lors les mains expertes d'un ex-voleur s'avèrent indispensables n'est-ce pas ?§ remarque-je avec un petit sourire.

§Je peux compter sur toi pour me filer un coup de main alors ?§ me questionne-t-il.

§Et, c'est mon boulot de te protéger !§ Réplique-je comme une évidence. Nous continuons à lire nous informant sur l'école et le logement.

§Cette mission doit durer un mois et d'après les renseignements fournis, les élèves ne résideraient pas sur place mais dans des petits T3 aux abords des bâtiments scolaires§ remarque-je finalement §Par conséquent, si tu veux, tu pourrais continuer ton cursus s'ils s'arrangent pour te transmettre tes cours non ?§ Duo me regarde avec intérêt tout en réfléchissant à ce que cela implique au niveau devoirs et autre.

§Peut-être que je pourrais retourner à ma vie étudiante après cette mission...§ Je hoche la tête heureuse de revoir une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux.

§Sans compter que si t'as bien lu, tu vas le garder ton statut d'étudiant puisque cette école est spécialisée dans le sport avec cours traditionnels matin et entraînement chaque après-midi... D'ailleurs t'es sûr que tu vas pouvoir assurer ?§ Il fronce un peu les sourcils et me jette un coup d'œil hésitant mais malgré mon sourire moqueur mon regard amusé le rassure et il me sourit discrètement en faisant mine de continuer à lire.

§Et la punition ?§ me demande-t-il curieux au bout de quelques secondes. Je descends jusqu'à son poignet où je m'assois avant de battre négligemment des jambes alors qu'un sourire sadique naît sur mon visage.

§D'abord, je pense que tu devrais te contenter de faire uniquement ta mission vis-à-vis d'eux. Je veux dire pas de discussion hors mission, pas de plaisanterie pour les détendre... En gros tu laisses le masque de Joker de la guerre où il est et tu leur montres ce qu'ils ont perdu.§ Il m'observe pensivement puis hoche la tête. §Et surtout tu contactes Ivan et Niko, une fois que tout est en ordre pour rester en contact avec tes amis et garder ta place de leader !§ Il me jette un regard amusé en voyant mon enthousiasme à garder la première place. §Il est hors de question qu'on leur laisse le trône, non mais !§ ajoute-je avec un petit air insolent tandis qu'il sourit en coin.

§Ensuite, quelle était la chose qui les insupportait le plus durant la guerre ?§

§Hum...§ Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire §Dormir dans le même lit que moi étant donné que je les prenais généralement pour un doudou au cours de la nuit§ Je hoche la tête avec une lueur amusée dans le regard alors que quelques souvenirs pittoresques me reviennent en mémoire.

§Mais soyons honnête tu dors beaucoup mieux avec un doudou. Pas de cauchemars, ni d'insomnie quand tu leur faisais ta prise koala pendant ton sommeil. Et si tu dors mieux, tu seras en meilleur forme pour tout faire, la mission et ta fac... Donc petit un, demander à ce que l'un deux dorme avec toi.§ Je sens que cette idée lui plaît beaucoup et je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter un 'platoniquement bien sûr' avec une voix faussement maternelle.

§Evidemment§ m'assure Duo avec un air angélique alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il y a un français de notre connaissance avec lequel il aimerait faire plus que dormir.

§Après, il est évident que tu réfléchis bien mieux en mangeant de la glace au chocolat au moins deux à trois fois par semaine donc pour rattraper tes cours de deuxième année, c'est nécessaire non ?§ Il hoche légèrement de la tête en se retenant de se lécher les lèvres de gourmandise.

§Indispensable en effet !§ m'accorde-t-il et je sais qu'il repense aux remarques désobligeantes qu'il recevait parfois de ses coéquipiers quand il réclamait de la glace à celui qui était chargé des courses.

§Bien sûr, toujours au vu de ta charge de travail, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire les corvées de la maison, ni les courses et même si cela te chagrine, j'ai peur que tu doives t'en faire une raison...§ Alors là, il lutte véritablement pour ne pas rire.

§Je suis très chagriné là !§ ajoute-t-il en toussotant un peu pour ne pas se faire repérer. Je volette jusqu'au bas du dossier et dans un petit POP, je me transforme en un Heero miniature avec un foulard dans les cheveux et un magnifique tablier rose entrain de passer la serpillière avec l'air 'ceci est une mission importante' made in soldat parfait. Duo manque carrément de s'étrangler mais ne bouge pas d'un cil tandis que je passe à un Quatre faisant les vitres, à un Trowa passant l'aspirateur, pour finir avec Wufei faisant les lits. Mon petit chéri essaye tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire alors qu'il continue de faire semblant de lire, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il est entrain de se mordre la joue pour ne pas échouer.

Et malgré la concentration feinte sur son visage, cela ne semble pas suffire.

« Duo, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » interroge Quatre visiblement perplexe.

§Il se répète le KittyKat !§ Remarque-je l'air de rien.

Mon protégé lève finalement la tête vers eux, redescend vers moi toujours en Wufei vêtu d'un tablier – j'en profite d'ailleurs pour lui mimer sa scène fétiche 'je ne suis pas une onna' – puis il les dévisage rêveusement quelques secondes avant d'éclater littéralement de rire.

Ses quatre compagnons le contemplent, complètement sidérés, se demandant apparemment s'il n'est pas devenu fou et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine fierté alors que je décolle jusqu'au meuble où les autres pixies me foudroient du regard. Je les ignore superbement et m'assois à leur côté, toujours souriante ; mon protégé va mieux et je n'ai aucun compte à leur rendre ; elles le savent parfaitement et ne me questionnent même pas. Après quelques minutes, Duo essuie finalement les larmes de rire qui apparaissent au coin de ses yeux et se force à reprendre une respiration normale, avant de les observer le plus sérieusement possible.

« C'est ok pour votre mission mais j'y pose quelques conditions » Alors qu'il leur expose les quatre points dont nous avons discutés, je vois l'expression de ses coéquipiers changer, en particulier lorsqu'il leur demande comme dernière obligation de dormir avec lui.

« Bien entendu » conclut-il avec un certain sadisme au vu de leur pudeur respective – en particulier Quatre et les deux asiatiques. Je dois dire que Trowa est comme d'habitude plutôt neutre sur le sujet. Ttttt encore un point à éclaircir sur l'affaire Trowa Barton. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe... »

§Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose sans rougir alors que tu te ferais bien un petit lapin à la française au dîner ?§ le questionne-je feignant d'être outrée. Il sourit à mon propos continuant sa phrase comme si de rien n'était, et surtout sans rire devant la mine un peu pâlichonne de ses kidnappeurs.

« ... c'est juste que je souffre d'insomnie si je dors seul, et qu'il me faut une présence rassurante pour avoir un sommeil réparateur. » finit-il sérieux comme un pape. Les quatre Preventers l'observent quelques instants, vérifiant s'il est vraiment sérieux.

§Je me demande s'ils vont accepter.§

§C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerai pouvoir lire dans leur pensée.§ M'avoue Duo un peu inquiet.

§Eh ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut, petit padawan ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être d'accord !§ Ajoute-je pour la rassurer.

« On va aller interroger nos supérieurs quant à ta précédente école » déclare finalement Heero après un léger silence.

« En attendant, ce serait bien que tu manges » rajoute Quatre. Duo hoche la tête avec obéissance puis récupère son plateau sur la table de chevet alors que Wufei et Trowa sortent à la suite de Heero et Quatre – un peu raidement pour le premier note-je avec amusement.

§Bon, vais les suivre... Juste pour me dégourdir les ailes§ me justifie-je en voyant son sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pas du tout de la curiosité, m'enfin !

Je me glisse dehors avant que la porte ne se ferme et les suis jusqu'à un bureau où je m'installe sur le dossier d'une chaise.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

La suite prochainement. On va essayer pour vendredi comme d'habitude mais... Sait-on jamais !

Bye


	3. On est dans la place!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** 3x2

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

A peine suis-je installée que le spectacle commence... Me manque juste le pop-corn.

« Yuy, tu ne comptes quand même pas accepter ces conditions grotesques ? » explose Wufei indigné. Le pilote du Wing reste impassible.

« S'il peut suivre les cours de sa faculté tout en faisant la mission, nous devrions accepter. Après tout, nous n'avons pas été très corrects, vous ne pensez pas ? » Demande Quatre avec une légère froideur alors qu'il dévisage ses collègues, les fesses appuyées contre le bureau. Un silence gêné répond de lui-même à sa question.

« Cette condition sera la plus difficile à mettre en place, avec un maximum de discrétion. » remarqua Trowa.

« Quatre, tu pourrais t'en occuper ? » interroge Heero. L'empathe hoche la tête.

« J'ai un homme de confiance pour récupérer ses cours. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais m'installer dans l'appartement avec Trowa et Wufei et coordonnerai vos recherches. D'après les informations que nous avons sur e logement des étudiants, Duo habitera avec nous puisque en ayant intégré l'école il y a un mois, vous êtes les élèves les plus récents. On pourra se répartir les tâches ménagères à nous trois mais vous devrez faire les courses. » Deux hochements de tête plus ou moins résignés lui répondent.

« Et pour la quatrième condition ? » interroge Quatre d'une voix diplomatique. Trois regards le fixent déconcertés avant de se rappeler de quoi il parle. Je sourie devant l'air mitigé des trois futurs colocataires de Duo. Ils ont tous quatre eu à dormir avec Duo durant la guerre et savent très bien ce qui les attend. Quatre les observe essayant de juger qui serait le plus disposé pour cette mission.

« La meilleurs solution serait que vous alterniez et qu'une nuit sur trois chacun de vous partage son lit... » Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, les trois concernés réfléchissant à cette proposition et j'attends impatiemment leur réponse. Duo leur avait laissé le choix de savoir qui dormirait avec lui, sans proposer d'alterner étant donné qu'il y avait toujours l'espoir que Trowa se propose seul mais c'était quand même plus... Disons plutôt moins tentateur comme ça... Enfin pour Duo.

Après quelques secondes, Heero hausse les épaules – après tout c'était souvent lui le doudou l'époque, Trowa hoche la tête et Wufei soupire résigné. Yeeees ! Nous avons gagné la première manche ! Je sautille sur place en chorégraphiant et chantonnant un rythme africain appris au cours d'une ancienne mission... je vous la raconterai à l'occasion. Enfin, j'en connais un à qui ça va remonter le moral...

Tandis qu'Heero passe un coup de fil à leurs supérieurs pour les informer de l'acceptation de Duo, et après m'être assurée du feu vert de ces derniers, je sors de la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte, direction mon américain chéri.

* * *

Il pleut des cordes en ce début de matinée et je suis Duo vers sa nouvelle école alors qu'il traîne sa valise, son ordinateur portable et un sac à dos. Enfin, on fait plutôt semblant de venir de l'extérieur puisqu'il n'est pas sensé savoir l'endroit où il va habiter.

« J'aurai pas du t'écouter ! J'aurai du les envoyer chier ! J'aurai du foutre le camp mais non gentil Duo a fermé sa gueule parce que ? » Il me fusille du regard et je soupire.

§C'était la seule solution pour continuer la faculté de sciences !§

« Mon poing sur leur gueule aurait été une bonne solution ! »

§Moui, mais tu ne serais pas retourné à la fac !§

Il retire les mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes d'eau de son visage avec énervement et regarde en fronçant les sourcils les grilles de l'établissement, avant de sonner un peu violemment sur le pauvre interphone. Après avoir rapidement prévenu de son identité, nous attendons sous la pluie que le concierge ou je ne sais qui accepte enfin de nous ouvrir. Duo serre les poings de colère et je soupire une nouvelle fois. La soirée d'hier dans leur futur studio commun s'était bien passée pourtant, pourquoi fallait-il que cette journée commence ainsi ?

Je vous explique. Duo s'est levé après cinq bonnes minutes de sonnerie stridente à réveiller les morts, puis a commencé ses petits échauffements quotidiens. Jusque là, tout ce passe bien et même si, maintenant qu'il me voit, j'ai été obligée de me faire discrète pour la douche, c'était ok. Seulement quand nous sommes sortis, Wufei attendait derrière la porte en sueur et nous a grommelé après comme quoi nous n'étions pas seuls à vouloir prendre une douche. J'ai vu Duo inspirer profondément avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Une fois dans cuisine, il s'assoit à côté de Heero qui, comme chaque matin, se contente d'une tasse de café fort. Seulement, après avoir englouti sa troisième tartine avec avidité, et alors qu'il prend à nouveau le pain pour sa quatrième tartine coutumière, le japonais secoue la tête de désapprobation ce qui bien entendu stoppe Duo dans son action. Je le vois baisser un peu la tête sur son bol de chocolat comme un enfant en faute avant de finalement se lever brusquement, tendu avant de prendre ses bagages dans le couloir et de se diriger vers la porte.

Et là, Quatre apparaît et fronçant un peu les sourcils quand à ses vêtements et il lui demande de prendre un parapluie vu qu'il va sûrement pleuvoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le studio après que Duo est tenté de dégonder la porte en la claquant mais ce que je sais c'est que cinq minutes plus tard, il se mettait à pleuvoir, augmentant encore la fureur et la rancœur de mon protégé.

« Mr Marven ? » Un homme d'âge mur s'approche du portail avec un parapluie alors que Duo contemplait perdu dans ses pensées, la façade de sa nouvelle école datant visiblement de la Renaissance.

« En effet » répond Duo en l'observant attentivement alors que la grille grince presque lugubrement en s'ouvrant.

« Je suis Mr Gilles le gardien de cet établissement. Mr le Directeur m'a demandé de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire en attendant de pouvoir vous recevoir. »

Duo sourit au vieil homme avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, acceptant avec gratitude la serviette tendue. Il s'essuie rapidement les cheveux avant de laisser ses bagages dans le bureau du gardien puis on entreprend ensuite une visite guidée d'une petite heure, découvrant bibliothèque, classes et restaurant. Gilles nous fait ensuite récupérer les bagages avant de traverser un espace dégagé en extérieur ce qui nous permets de voir que la pluie n'a pas cessée puis nous le précédons dans un nouveau bâtiment – bien connu pour nous même si le gardien ne le sait pas – et montons un escalier avant de s'arrêter devant une porte du second étage, qui étrangement tient encore debout... Quand j'y pense, on a eu de la chance qu'aucun étudiant vienne voir qui faisait tant de raffut dans l'immeuble ce matin...

« C'est ce que nous appelons le dortoir même si cela ressemble plus à des studios qu'à des chambres. Mr le Directeur tient beaucoup à ce que ses élèves aient tout le confort matériel nécessaire pour bien travailler. » Ajoute l'homme avec fierté. « Les chambres sont par trois, et voici la vôtre. » Il sonne et quelques secondes après le visage de Trowa apparaît avant qu'il n'ouvre complètement la porte.

« Bonjour, Mr Caston, voici Mr Marven qui vient d'arriver ; c'est votre nouveau colocataire. Mr le Directeur vous a averti il me semble. » Trowa hoche la tête.

« Enchanté » dit Duo en tendant sa main. Trowa la serre avant de se reculer pour le laisser entrer.

« Posez vos affaires puis nous irons voir Mr le Directeur. Ensuite, vous pourrez finir de vous installer. » Duo acquiesce, dispose ses sacs dans sa chambre et sort. Nous allons enfin pouvoir rencontrer sa cible...

* * *

« Voici Mr Marven, M le Directeur » dit Gilles avec respect. Petit, gros, le visage jovial, les joues rougies parce qu'il vient de presser le pas du fond du couloir quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était attendu. L'homme qui discutait avec lui a d'ailleurs disparu tellement rapidement que ni moi, ni Duo n'avons eu le temps de vraiment le détailler. Il boîte un peu peut-être mais à part ça…

« Merci Gilles de vous être occupé de la visite. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Mr Marven, entrez, je vous en prie. »

Il ouvre la porte de son bureau et je me glisse à la suite de Duo qui entre après lui avoir serré la main. Une poignée de main renseigne beaucoup sur l'homme en face de vous. Le sienne est ferme, sèche... Pas de transpiration malgré l'air essoufflé qu'il affiche. Même s'il semble lourdaud et naïf, la fermeté de son geste, la lueur confiante de ses prunelles qui sondent leur vis-à-vis démontrent que l'homme est en réalité très différent : il joue sur son apparence fragile pour tromper l'ennemi. Cependant je sais parfaitement que Duo est aussi rusé et il connaît parfaitement son rôle d'étudiant, motivé mais un peu effrayé également par ce nouvel environnement.

La réunion se déroule rapidement : quelques remarques, conseils, observations et devoirs mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cet homme est dangereux, à n'en pas douter... Puissant également et tout à fait digne de représenter ou te gouverner une organisation terroriste.

* * *

Les quatre premiers jours passent rapidement. Seul le strict minimum est échangé avec nos compagnons de studio, Duo tentant de faire abstraction de leur présence tandis qu'il discute sur msn avec Ivan et Niko. Autant dire que ces deux-là ont été surpris d'avoir de ses nouvelles quand il les a appelé le soir même de son entrée dans sa nouvelle école mais Duo leur a donné la version officieuse de l'histoire – à savoir un problème familial l'obligeant à prendre des cours par correspondance – en contournant comme à son habitude habilement la vérité sans pour autant mentir... Après tout c'est en quelque sorte ses frères, enfin avant. Ses deux amis ont semblé le croire ce qui a rassuré au plus haut point Duo. Je sais qu'ils sont importants dans sa nouvelle vie. Heureusement que les Préventers avaient réussi à tout arranger avec son ancien Directeur, après lui avoir expliqué avec soin que non il n'était pas un cambrioleur mais que oui les Préventers avaient besoin de certaines de ses compétences. Quoiqu'il en soit les moments les plus stupéfiants furent à l'heure du coucher. Si la première nuit, ils réussirent à contourner le contrat en arguant que la mission ne commençait vraiment que le lendemain, ils n'y échappèrent pas les suivantes.

Ce fut Heero qui prit le premier tour sans trop en être gêné étant donné qu'il jouait souvent ce rôle auprès de son coéquipier avant, même s'il resta assez rigide au début. Mais le lendemain ce fut Trowa...

_Flash-Back_

_Duo se douche rapidement comme tous les soirs avant de s'installer dans son lit, confortablement appuyé contre le mur un livre à la main. Alors qu'il lit depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il lève soudain les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et reste sans rien dire, à fixer Trowa. Celui-ci lève un sourcil interrogateur devant le mutisme soudain de l'américain et je vois avec un léger amusement que ce dernier semble perdu dans ses pensées – chastes j'espère. Après quelques instants de blocage, notre invité, venant apparemment de la salle de bain, enlève son tee-shirt avant de repousser les couvertures et de s'allonger dans le lit. Duo continue à le fixer une dizaine de secondes avant de finalement poser son livre sur la table de nuit et de se coucher à son tour. Ils éteignent tous deux les lampes sans avoir ouvert la bouche ni l'un ni l'autre, et après quelques secondes où un silence tendu envahit la chambre, je ne peut m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. Rien, il ne se passe absolument rien. Trowa s'est installé sur le dos, une main derrière la nuque et mon Duo est roulé en boule à l'autre coin du lit. Je secoue la tête de dépit en le voyant ; il l'a à sa merci et monsieur joue au timide. Je ne comprends vraiment rien au comportement humain. Lui qui paraissait tellement excité il y a peu de temps. Comment veut-il l'attraper dans ses filets de cette façon ? Surtout que vu la difficulté de Trowa dans ses relations avec les autres, ce n'est pas lui qui fera le premier geste. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux relevés, les mains sous le menton. Moi qui croyais qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser sauvagement et le reste, j'en suis pour mes frais ! Je tapote distraitement mon menton de mes doigts en les regardant tous deux, séparés par au moins trente centimètres de rien. Soyons positive, si Duo s'endort, il ira inconsciemment se réfugier contre son voisin dans son sommeil mais faut-il encore qu'il dorme et vu comme il est tendu... Mais s'il le fait, le réveil sera intéressant... Est-ce qu'en tant que protectrice, j'ai le droit d'agir à ce niveau ? Je crois qu'une petite discussion avec Army s'impose..._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Bien entendu, la troisième nuit, avec Wufei fut plutôt comique. Quand Duo se mit en mode koala, il essaya vainement de le repousser manquant même tomber du lit à plusieurs reprises. Hilarant !

Pour ce qui est de l'école en elle-même, ce fut plus des journées testent qu'autre chose. Les profs voulaient connaître les capacités sportives et scolaires de ce nouvel élève et il passa bien des heures devant des feuilles de devoirs ou sur le terrain, un examinateur dans les gradins. Et aujourd'hui enfin il doit recevoir ses résultats et est de ce fait convoqué chez le directeur pour en discuter.

Il frappe à la lourde porte en bois et rentre quand on l'autorise. Je le suis bien évidemment et me pose sur son épaule, observant attentivement les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau. Une femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux brins foncés regroupés en un chignon serré, se tient debout à côté d'un homme grand et musclé, aux cheveux coupés ras tel un militaire. Remarque cette école est tellement concentrée sur les disciplines sportives et sur les résultats qu'il ne serait presque pas étonnant de voir des soldats ici. Une plateforme idéale pour acquérir de nouvelles recrues également...

« Mr Marven » commence le Directeur en le fixant soigneusement « Voici Mlle Merya, la représentante des matières traditionnelles » Duo hoche la tête se rappelant parfaitement de l'avoir eu lors de certaine sessions « Et Mr Clervis, le responsable des pratiques sportives » Il le salue également avec respect, gravant dans sa mémoire leur visage avec plus d'attention. Ils ont visiblement une place importante dans l'établissement. A surveiller donc...

« Il semble que votre niveau, surtout en sciences est excellent, Mr Marven, et vous pratiquez également de nombreux sports à un niveau élevé... »

Duo hoche la tête avec aplomb tandis qu'une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans les yeux gris du Directeur. Ce dernier installé derrière son bureau semble attendre la suite avec curiosité même si pour Duo et moi il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a du se renseigner sur son passé avant de l'accepter ici. Un passé plus ou moins arrangé bien évidemment.

« Avant de venir dans votre établissement, j'ai entamé un cursus scientifique. Cependant mon passage en classe supérieure m'obligeait à stopper plus de la moitié de mes heures de sports et lorsque j'ai demandé à mon ancien directeur à les conserver, il m'a conseillé au vu de mon niveau de me réorienter dans une école plus spécialisée dans le sport. » Clervis hoche la tête d'un air appréciatif.

« Il aurait été dommage de gâcher votre potentiel jeune homme. »

« Même si ce ne doit pas interférer dans vos notes à venir dans les matières non sportives. » ajouta Merya en jetant un regard en biais au professeur de sport. Duo acquiesce d'un air déterminé.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez chaque étudiant doit se spécialiser dans deux sports différents en vu d'être sélectionné à la fin du semestre pour le championnat national. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous allez choisir ? » L'homme grassouillet rejoint ses doigts sous son menton, son regard semblant détailler le moindre geste de son interlocuteur. Duo fit mine d'en être un peu gêné, histoire de passer pour un étudiant normal avant de répondre avec un peu plus d'hésitation que la dernière fois.

« Et bien... Les autres élèves m'ont appris que c'est Mr Clervis qui, suivant notre niveau, nous présentait nos meilleures possibilités. » Duo observe rapidement le professeur à la dérobée avant de continuer. « Cependant j'aimerai me perfectionner en saut en hauteur et en barre parallèle. » admit-il « Cependant si vous pensez que mon choix n'est pas le meilleur, je suivrai vos conseils, Mr » rajoute-t-il précipitamment en regardant de nouveau Mr Clervis.

'Ce qu'il est doué mon petit... Un peu de plus et je le croirai presque. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir un jeune garçon normal légèrement paniqué en venant de se rendre compte qu'il a peut-être été trop prétentieux en donnant ses préférences. Le professeur lui fait un petit sourire. Cinq minutes top chrono et il a le prof de sport dans sa poche. Si ce n'est pas du talent ça !

« C'est des choix tout à fait acceptables et je pense que tu peux même encore t'améliorer d'ici les qualifications. Cependant j'aurai aimé que tu rentres également dans l'équipe de basket. »

« Je... J'en serai ravi mais chaque étudiant n'est autorisé à présenter que deux sports non ? » Le visage naïf que Duo arbore me ferait presque pleuré.

« Vous rentrerez dans un premier temps en tant que remplaçant... » Répondit Clervis avec un air de dire que ce genre de chose n'était pas important.

« Et puis, je peux faire une dérogation pour les élèves les plus prometteurs, Mr Marven » ajoute le Directeur avec une certaine complaisance. « Cependant si vous acceptez cette proposition, vous devrez en parallèle maintenir votre niveau dans les autres matières. Dans le cas contraire, ce troisième sport vous serait retiré, mais je ne doute pas que vous serez un élève assidu... » Légèrement menaçant peut-être mais Duo hoche la tête rapidement, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup, Mr le Directeur, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas démériter cette offre. »

« Je compte sur vous, jeune homme. » répond le Directeur en se levant.

« Bien Monsieur. Professeurs... » Il salue les personnes présentes et sort du bureau. Je reste un peu plus pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de louche là-dessous.

« Ce garçon est surdoué, et il est de notre devoir de lui faire utiliser ses capacités au maximum. Je compte sur vous Mlle Meryan, M Clervis. » Ces deux derniers hochent la tête puis sortent à leur tour. Le directeur les suit puis referme la porte de son bureau avant de s'éloigner lui aussi dans le couloir. Je bats des ailes pensivement, les yeux perdus sur l'endroit où l'homme vient de disparaître avant de rejoindre mon protégé.

* * *

« Alors ? » Interroge Heero en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

« C'est ok. Le directeur voulait me voir pour mes résultats et définir mes options » dit Duo en posant son sac de cours à côté du fauteuil. Il s'y assoit lourdement et Trowa lève les yeux de son livre.

« Tu es en quoi ? »

« Saut en hauteur, barre parallèle et remplaçant dans l'équipe de basket. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu en ais trois ? » interroge Wufei en arrivant du couloir, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que je suis trop bon, Wu... » Arrgh ! Pas sûr que cette explication lui plaise à notre jaloux petit chinois ! « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des devoirs à faire moi... » Ajoute-t-il en soupirant.

Autant il adorait faire ses devoirs avec Ivan et Niko, autant je le sens légèrement résigné cette fois. Surtout que ce n'est pas de la physique ou des maths là. Il se relève, attrape son sac et se dirige vers la table du salon face à Heero.

« Vas d'abord manger à la cuisine. On t'a gardé une assiette. Et Quatre a envoyé un colis avec tes affaires. » Duo le dévisage interdit puis apercevant le carton, il s'en approche et l'ouvre rapidement. Un immense sourire naît sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déballe son ordinateur portable, ses livres et cahiers ainsi que plusieurs dossiers avec les cours et une liste d'exercices et de devoirs à rendre.

Alors qu'il s'apprête, toujours agenouillé devant son carton à un jeter un œil au cours de physique appliquée intitulé 'l'oscillation des atomes' dont Ivan et Niko lui avaient parlé avec entrain la dernière fois, une main lui prend les papiers avec autorité.

« Vas manger. Tu verras cela après. » Dit Heero en le fixant fermement de ses yeux bleu alors que Duo le dévisage mécontent. Aucun des deux ne semble pas décidé à baisser les yeux mais finalement mon protégé soupire puis se lève avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Finalement une bonne chose sort de tout ça. Duo ne loupera plus de repas sous prétexte qu'il reste trop plongé dans ses études.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Voici la suite et j'en suis plus ou moins contente pour tout vous dire.  
Bye


	4. On se casse!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** 3x2

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Duo soupire après avoir soigneusement refermé derrière lui la porte d'un énième bureau – à se demander s'il fait pas la collection ce cher directeur – mais là franchement ça commence à être rageant. En trois semaines, on a du fouiller tous les coins et recoins de cette fichue école et rien, nada, que dalle ! Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler le nombre de serrures que Duo a déverrouillé mais c'est pas encore cette nuit qu'on va réussir à trouver quoique ce soit rien qu'à voir... Et il reste plus que trois jours avant la fin de la mission. Enfin, d'un côté on s'en fout un peu, on a fait notre part de boulot et si Wu' et Tro' n'ont rien trouvé et bien bye, bye tout le monde !

Un bruit se fait soudain entendre dans le couloir et je vois le corps de Duo se tendre tandis qu'il jette un regard rapide dans cette direction, en éteignant la lampe torche. Les sens en alerte, nous restons tous les deux immobiles dans l'épaisse obscurité qui semble nous entourer de toute part. Un nouveau bruit, léger mais ça n'annonce rien de bon, il faut qu'on se trouve une sortie et rapidement. La lumière d'une lampe torche balaie soudain le couloir à quelques mètres de nous et Duo ressort rapidement ses outils. Pas le temps de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, si l'homme aperçoit quelqu'un, chaque élève sera étroitement surveillé dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire et bien les preuves risqueraient de disparaître comme par enchantement... Enfin s'il y en a effectivement quelque part !

En quelques secondes il redéverouille la porte et je le suis rapidement à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne repousse vivement le battant. Il se glisse sur le côté, dos au mur et nous attendons de nouveau, dans le silence de la pièce, de voir si nous avons été repérés ou pas. Même si Duo a été très discret comme d'habitude, aucun de nous ne peut savoir si le faisceau a eu le temps d'atteindre la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme ou non. Je m'assois sur l'épaule de Duo attentive... Sa respiration est régulière bien qu'un peu rapide et je m'aperçois que même s'il essaye de remplacer le soldat par l'étudiant, ses instincts de guerrier sont restés ancrés profondément en lui. Deux ans n'ont pas suffit visiblement...

Les pas se rapprochent mais l'homme ne s'arrête pas à notre porte et continue sa ronde tandis que je reprends ma respiration. Je déteste ces montées d'adrénaline moi ! Je jette un nouveau regard sur la pièce sombre seulement éclairée par la lune qui apparaît par la fenêtre quand un éclat se reflète soudainement sur la lame d'un couteau. Sa lame, celle qui est apparue dans sa main à la seconde où la menace s'est présentée, celle qui était toujours à son bras pendant la guerre, celle qu'il a mis plus de six mois durant sa première année d'étude avant de s'en séparer... Elle est réapparue avec sa facilité habituelle et en voyant les prunelles améthyste qui la fixent sans ciller, je sais que Duo souffre de la revoir, et plus que tout souffre d'apprécier la tenir de nouveau. Elle lui a manqué comme un membre amputé et maintenant que ses doigts ont caressé le métal froid et familier, il sait que ce serait encore plus difficile de la ranger une nouvelle fois. Je volette devant lui, le cœur un peu serré de le sentir si fragile et son regard perdu se pose sur moi attiré par le mouvement.

§Faut qu'on rentre Duo§ annonce-je doucement en le fixant attentivement. Après quelques secondes, il hoche presque distraitement la tête avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer vers la porte. Après un coup d'œil rapide au couloir, on sort et il referme le battant avec soin, pas besoin que l'on remarque notre passage. Duo repart, silencieux dans les couloirs évitant habilement les caméras de surveillance – parce que si elles n'étaient pas là ce ne serait pas drôle bien sûr – et on arrive enfin jusqu'à la grille de ventilation qu'on avait utilisé pour entrer. En voyant le nombre de caméras dissimulées dans le hall d'entrée, on était d'accord avec Duo pour ne pas passer par la grande porte... Exceptionnellement.

Après quelques mètres à quatre pattes, enfin pour Duo, dans un tuyau plutôt sombre, on arrive enfin à l'air libre et il remet rapidement la grille avant de se glisser contre le mur jusqu'au bâtiment dortoir. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour atteindre la porte de notre studio, ni pour la refermer derrière nous avant de soupirer fortement. La lumière s'allume soudainement et on se retrouve nez à nez avec le canon d'un flingue – brave Heero – avant de faire face à huit paires d'yeux interrogatives. Duo attrape une chaise du salon/cuisine et la retourne avant de l'enfourcher, posant ses bras contre le dossier avec nonchalance.

« Y a rien » Les quatre Préventers semblent mécontents mais bon on va quand même leur faire des fausses preuves ! « J'suppose que vous êtes sûrs de vos sources ? » Aïe, mauvaise parole là, vu les regards flamboyants qu'ils nous lancent mais Duo hausse les épaules avant de se lever impassible. « Vais me coucher. » Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de hausser un sourcil interrogatif en direction de mes consœurs mais celles-ci semblent aussi perdues sur cette mission que leurs protégés. Puisque c'est comme ça... Je bats vivement des ailes et rejoint notre chambre, histoire de dormir également.

Alors que je m'installe confortablement sur le lit, près de la tête de Duo, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Heero apparaît dans l'entrebâillement. Il se change rapidement avant de se glisser à son tour sous la couette, sur le dos. Duo se rapproche après quelques secondes, se blottissant contre le corps chaud et immobile du japonais puis les deux respirations se stabilisent, ralentissant légèrement alors que les deux ex-coéquipiers s'endorment paisiblement.

* * *

Les trois derniers jours du mois passent assez rapidement même si Duo n'arrête pas de maugréer contre le temps qui n'avance plus. Il est vraiment pressé de retourner à sa fac je crois et je le comprends. Je le regarde faire ses bagages et ranger avec soin ses cours et devoirs ainsi que ses fringues puis alors qu'il plie son ordinateur portable, Heero entre dans la chambre et s'arrête visiblement perplexe.

« Où vas-tu ? » demande-t-il après un coup d'œil aux bagages.

« La mission durait un mois Yuy. J'ai fait ma part. Après, qu'on ait rien trouvé c'est pas mon problème mais le votre alors je me casse ! » Conclut Duo en zippant sa sacoche de portable d'un geste vif.

« Nous avons eu de nouvelles infos... » Annonce-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tant mieux pour vous. » répond Duo en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'ait rien oublié.

« Ta faculté a été averti que ton problème familial s'était aggravé et que tu ne reviendrais pas tout de suite. » Duo qui fouillait dans le bas de l'armoire s'arrête brusquement avant de se redresser très lentement, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite se crispent sur la porte de l'armoire. Cette dernière se referme d'ailleurs doucement, trop doucement si vous voulez mon avis laissant bientôt apparaître mon protégé au visage plutôt pâlichon. Il dévisage Heero sans rien dire, et je sens parfaitement qu'il hésite entre l'espoir illusoire que ce soit une blague et une colère ravageuse.

Après quelques instants de flottement durant lesquelles Heero ne bouge toujours pas, et surtout ne dénie pas ses propos, Duo referme complètement la porte de l'armoire, puis s'avance souplement vers lui. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil interrogatif tandis que les améthystes ne le quittent pas des yeux et alors qu'il va dire quelque chose, probablement ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, Duo lui décoche un magistral coup de poing qui envoie son ex-coéquipier au sol, la lèvre fendue et probablement un magnifique hématome sur le joue. Et malheureusement ou heureusement cela dépend des points de vue mais Quatre choisit ce moment pour venir voir ce qui se passe. Ses yeux se portent immédiatement sur Duo, puis sur Heero toujours au sol et revient sur mon protégé qui après un dernier regard furieux sur le japonais passe devant l'empathe et sort de la chambre. Je le suis rapidement et nous passons devant Trowa et Wufei qui nous observent perplexes avant d'aller jeter un oeil dans la chambre. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Duo l'ouvre avant de se retourner brusquement.

« Allez vous faire foutre tous les quatre ! Cette mission n'a plus besoin de mes **capacités** ! Vous vous croyez peut-être tout permis avec vos badges mais faut vous réveillez ! JE n'obéis à personne ! J'ai voulu faire un effort en souvenir de nos années passées mais la guerre est terminée et j'en ai plus rien à foutre de votre mission et encore moins de vos réflexions quotidiennes sur chacun de mes gestes. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents ce n'est pas pour me retrouver avec un père autoritaire... » Il dévisage Heero « Un mère surprotectrice » Quatre cette fois « Et un frère jaloux » Et un regard tue-la-mort pour Wufei, un.

Tu oublies Trowa le poisson rouge mon chou ! pense-je amusée. Je le vois finalement sortir, en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte avec rage et je soupire doucement en évitant de me faire coincer dans le battant. Manquerait plus que mes ailes se déchirent...

* * *

Il descend rapidement les escaliers et se retrouve bientôt dans la cour de l'université qu'il traverse d'un pas vif. Poussant les portes en fer, il se glisse dans la rue avant de partir en courant et je le suis sans rien dire. Mieux vaut pas que je le perde mon petit gars... Dans l'état où il est, il risque de ne pas faire dans la dentelle si quelqu'un l'aborde ; Et tuer quelqu'un qui demande juste l'heure, ça risque de ne pas être bien vu sur notre karma... Seulement après une bonne demi-heure de course, je me décide quand même à lui parler, histoire de ne pas devoir faire pus de 10 km pour le retour.

§Duo ?... Duo !§ Ok, monsieur a décidé de faire la sourde oreille visiblement. Je disparais subitement pour réapparaître à quelques mètres devant lui.

§DUO ! T'as intérêt à ne pas me faire répéter ton prénom une quatrième fois !§

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer à la sœur rabat-joie ? » Me questionne-t-il cyniquement en me dépassant sans même ralentir. Je me retourne vivement et fronce les sourcils. Il croit vraiment pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça ? Je lance un petit sort et il tombe vers l'avant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire un croche-pied. Enfin tomber c'est un bien grand mot. D'un geste vif, il se retourne sur le dos, sa lame déjà dans sa main et prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel ennemi. Je le regarde d'un air moqueur alors qu'il se rend compte que son adversaire ne doit pas faire plus de quinze centimètres et il me lance un regard furieux. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore surtout lorsqu'il tente sans succès de se relever et je m'approche de lui furax.

§Maintenant tu te calmes et tu arrêtes de fuir. Tu ne crois quand même que je vais encore te laisser faire des kilomètres sans intervenir. Il faudra rentrer après !§

« Je ne rentrerai pas ! » déclare-t-il froidement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

§Ah oui ? Alors tu abandonnes tout, la fac, Ivan et Niko et le poisson rouge ?§

§Quel poisson rouge ?§ me demande-t-il au lieu de répondre. Je me pose sur son bras.

§Trowa !§

§Trowa ?§ répète-t-il sans comprendre. Je hausse les épaules innocemment.

§Et bien généralement il regarde tout ce qu'il se passe sans rien dire alors...§ Duo me regarde avec de grands yeux incrédules avant d'éclater de rire.

§Un poisson rouge§ halète-t-il plusieurs fois en tentant de retrouver sa respiration après plusieurs minutes. Une fois calmé il me dévisage soigneusement un léger sourire aux lèvres.

§Tu sais trouver les mots justes§ déclare-t-il amusé et je sourie à mon tour.

§Que fait-on maintenant ?§ continue-je l'air de rien. Il soupire avant d'apercevoir dans le ciel des spots lumineux et je m'envole rapidement alors qu'il se lève souplement.

§Se détendre...§

* * *

On ne met pas longtemps pour arriver devant la boîte de nuit et encore moins pour y entrer. Faut croire qu'on a une bonne tête ! Bref, Duo se dirige rapidement vers le bar, histoire de se rafraîchir de sa course avant d'aller se défouler sur la piste. Pour ma part, je m'assois tranquillement sur un des tableaux accrochés au mur me donnant une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Et quelle vue ! Comme on est vendredi soir, pas mal d'étudiants de « Noah's Study » se sont donnés rendez-vous et je dois dire que malgré ce que l'on sait – ou plutôt suspectons – sur les responsables, les étudiants sont... Miam, miam ! Je sais pas si Duo va en profiter mais si j'étais lui, j'en choisirai facilement un pour cette nuit avant de retourner pêcher ! Mais bon connaissant Duo et son côté sentimental... Je le vois finir sa boisson et se diriger d'une démarche féline vers la piste de danse. Autant vous dire qu'il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'une foule d'hormones se pressent contre lui mais Duo laisse faire, ayant besoin de se semblant d'attention ce soir. J'observe donc d'un œil parfois distrait, parfois attentif – particulièrement lors du passage d'un petit blond bien foutu – les frottis frottas des jeunes humains devant moi, tout en surveillant l'entrée et mon protégé du coin de l'œil. Pas de temps mort pour les gardiennes, surtout avec Duo qui a une nette tendance à s'attirer des problèmes. Finalement la nuit se passe plutôt bien et il est plus de quatre heures quand il ressort, de meilleure humeur.

* * *

« Mais regardez donc qui voilà ! Le chouchou de la prof de sciences ! »

Duo, qui avait à peine fait quelques pas en dehors de la boîte s'arrête et se retourne en direction de la voix. Et moi et bien je glisse une main fatiguée sur mon visage. C'est pas vrai, ils ont vraiment rien dans la tête ses quatre gars ! Pourquoi ne se rappellent-ils pas qu'il est également le chouchou du prof de karaté !

§Duo...§ commence-je §On en a rien à foutre d'eux. Et c'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer parce que crois-moi si tu te bats ce soir, ça se sera demain à l'université ! Duo ?§ Mon petit protégé chéri les fixe sans rien dire depuis quelques secondes tandis que les quatre ploucs continuent à plus ou moins l'insulter et je crois que finalement la boîte de nuit n'a pas suffit pour le calmer. J'en suis même sûre rien qu'à voir ses yeux brillants de satisfaction. Et étrangement les quatre gars restent un instant hésitant face à lui, pas longtemps dommage pour eux. Ils s'approchent finalement avant de l'entourer tandis que leur 'chef' continue ses petites railleries. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont courageux ceux-là ! Et Duo, ben il ne bouge pas, attendant visiblement que l'un d'eux ouvre la danse, c'est son petit côté 'je suis un pro de la baston mais je n'attaque jamais le premier'. On a pas longtemps à attendre non plus car le chef se décide à lui mettre une droite... Enfin il essaye. Duo a stoppé son bras et a retourné le bonhomme avec facilité. _CRAC. _Et une épaule démise. Le second, au moins aussi baraqué que l'autre décide alors de lui porter secours et un deuxième craquement m'informe qu'il risque d'avoir une voir deux côtés fêlées. Ou peut-être plus, rien qu'à voir comme il se tient le torse... Sans compter qu'il gémit presque aussi fort que son collègue encore vautré par terre. Les deux autres se regardent brièvement avant de choisir de s'enfuir sans même prendre la peine d'aider leurs amis mais Duo ne bouge pas. Il repose son regard sur ses adversaires avec un sourire sadique et je les vois presque déglutir tous les deux – c'est... Plaisant – avant qu'un bruit de moteur ne me fasse relever la tête.

§Tiens quelqu'un est venu te chercher, chaton.§ Remarque-je en apercevant un motard qui semble l'attendre malgré son casque. Il suit mon regard et hésite avant de finalement s'avancer. Après tout il vient d'assommer deux gars, l'autre sait à présent de quoi il est capable qui qu'il soit. Seulement la visière se lève et Duo n'a aucun mal à reconnaître les yeux verts qui le fixent. Je sais, je sais, j'aurai pu lui dire que son inconnu était accompagné d'une de mes consœurs mais ça aurait un peu gâché le suspens. Army me fait d'ailleurs un petit signe de la main et je hoche la tête satisfaite. Visiblement, elle a eu une petite discussion avec l'Inconscient de son protégé.

« Trowa ? » murmure Duo alors qu'il parvient à côté de lui mais quelques secondes après il fronce les sourcils, une lueur de colère irradiant ses beaux yeux violets.

« Que fais-tu là ? Ils t'ont demandé de venir me chercher ? » Le ton sonne mitigé, dégoûté, déçu avec un peu d'espoir en arrière plan si bien que les yeux verts se fixent davantage dans son regard.

« J'ai décidé de venir de mon propre chef » déclare calmement Trowa et le corps de mon protégé se détend légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas en état pour revenir. »

« Inquiet pour la mission ? » questionne Duo avec mépris.

« Pour toi » Le français lui tend un casque et Duo le prend après quelques secondes de choc avant de s'asseoir derrière son partenaire. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille, sentant sous ses doigts les abdominaux fermes et pose doucement sa tête contre le dos devant lui. Trowa est plus grand que lui et plus carré également et alors que la moto redémarre il se retrouve protégé du vent, à l'abri derrière ce corps tentateur.

* * *

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Trowa pour nous ramener au bercail et il laisse sa moto soigneusement cachée dans un entrepôt désaffecté, un peu à l'écart de l'université. Je décolle de l'épaule de Duo, histoire de me dégourdir les ailes alors que celui-ci attend le français appuyé contre un mur, en surveillant les environs. Il ne tarde cependant pas à nous rejoindre avec Army, invisible à ses côtés, et on repart tous les quatre discrètement vers le studio. Une dizaine de minutes après, on se retrouve dans notre chambre, Duo et Trowa allongés l'un à côtés de l'autre, silencieusement, tandis que nous les observons pensivement, tranquillement assises sur le plafonnier.

'Tu penses que Duo a une chance ?' Demande-je au bout de quelques longues secondes sans détourner mon regard de mon humain. Je sens Army bouger à mes côtés et je me retourne vers elle, presque impatiente.

'Avec Trowa ! Penses-tu qu'il a une chance ?' Elle a à présent les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et tout à sa réflexion, elle mordille distraitement sa lèvre inférieure.

'Probablement' lâche-t-elle finalement et j'ouvre la bouche incrédule, sans pour autant réussir à dire quelque chose. Comment ça probablement ? Ca fait cinq minutes que j'attends sa réponse, à tel point que j'étais en train de me demander si elle ne s'était pas endormie les yeux ouverts et... Et... Je referme la bouche violemment, me faisant involontairement claquer les dents, tout en la fusillant du regard mais elle n'en semble nullement incommodée. Elle reste juste là, à mes côtés, à me dévisager calmement, comme si de rien n'était et je ressens clairement ce que Duo peut éprouver devant l'impassibilité de Trowa. C'est... Agaçant ! Et troublant également. En particulier ces prunelles si vertes et qui semblent pouvoir tout comprendre, tout entendre...

« Je m'excuse. » La voix grave de Trowa me fait détourner la tête de sa gardienne avec un certain... Soulagement ? Pour revenir sur le lit. Duo semble aussi perplexe que moi quand il le dévisage.

« De quoi ? » demande-t-il finalement. Trowa qui fixait le plafond, tourne à son tour la tête, leurs regards se croisent, et je sens l'angoisse de Duo se réveiller devant l'étrange lueur apparaissant dans les yeux verts.

« D'avoir accepté ton… Enlèvement. » Trowa brise le contact visuel et se replace comme il était les yeux fixés sur le plafond tandis que Duo ne dit rien visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« De ne pas pouvoir t'aider la nuit comme ils le font... » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais le ton mélancolique fait réagir Duo qui se retourne complètement sur son côté droit pour faire face à son coéquipier.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » questionne Duo après s'être un peu humidifié les lèvres en attendant avec une certaine crainte la réponse.

« Wufei grommelait hier soir qu'il en avait marre de te servir d'oreiller pour t'endormir, les autres ne semblaient pas surpris. » Aucune émotion ne transparaît dans sa voix alors qu'il résume en une phrase la situation. Il ne tire aucune conclusion, ne pose aucune question mais ces dernières, même non-dites, sont parfaitement claires pour Duo, comme si elles étaient hurlées dans le silence pesant de la chambre. Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas avec moi comme avec les autres ? Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu restes si loin de moi ?

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

L'inspiration va-et-vient sur cette fic alors je vais essayer de me tenir à une mise en ligne une fois par mois. Désolée de ne pouvoir faire mieux !

Bye


	5. On s'explique et on avance!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** 3x2

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

_Merci à Saimaa, blacksirie, Nass, fredjs, elodiedalton, ChoupiNetPointNet, Catirella, Bernie Calling pour leurs dernières reviews sur cette histoire et aussi Raziel pour m'avoir fait par de son mécontentement quant à l'attente ! Étrangement, ça m'a redonné l'inspiration pour la suite ! : )_

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

« Je... C'est pas contre toi... » Commence Duo. Les yeux verts le fixent à nouveau semblant attendre la suite, suite qui peine visiblement à venir. Je prie pour que Trowa insiste parce que sinon on est pas sorti de l'aquarium... Ce dernier lève d'ailleurs un sourcil perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? » demande-t-il finalement en se retournant à son tour sur le matelas pour se retrouver face à face avec son coéquipier. Duo le dévisage quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur le drap qu'il triture nerveusement, plongé dans ses pensées. Pas besoin de télépathie pour les deviner par ailleurs et après quelques secondes de silence, je commence vraiment à désespérée. Comment a-t-il pu mener à bien une guerre sans ciller et rester si tragiquement innocent à ce niveau.

§T'attends quoi Duo, dis-lui c'est le moment !§ m'exclame-je finalement agacée. Duo sursaute et je ferme subitement la bouche, avant de me tourner vers Army avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

'Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher désolée !' Avoue-je légèrement rougissante, en me rappelant subitement qu'on ne doit pas intervenir en direct de cette façon et ma consœur lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit air désespéré.

« En fait, je... Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié et si je m'approche plus près je risque de la perdre parce que je vais réagir, c'est obligé et après tu ne voudras même plus me parler si ça se trouve et c'est pour ça que je n'agis pas pareil avec toi. »

Et tout ça sans respirer ; il gagne un concours d'apnée sans problème, pas de doute là-dessus. Bon qu'est-ce que Trowa va dire ? Je jette un œil à Army qui contemple la scène avec attention, sans rien dire. Comment peut-elle être aussi calme ? Duo a relevé les yeux vers le visage impassible de Trowa, attendant comme moi une réponse mais seule sa main se lève doucement pour s'approcher de son visage. Duo se crispe légèrement attendant un coup probablement mais les doigts glissent délicatement sur sa joue avant de caresser lentement les lèvres légèrement rougies de mon protégé avec sa nouvelle manie de les mordre quand il est stressé. Je suis prête à parier que son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien à ce moment alors que la lueur d'espoir s'épanouit de plus en plus en nous par cette simple caresse. Puis Trowa semble se décider finalement et s'approche un peu, comblant avec une lenteur épuisante pour mes petits nerfs la distance qui les sépare. Plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres et eux semblent dans leur bulle tandis que leur regard se perde l'un dans l'autre. Cinq centimètres. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Enfin, ils vont le faire. Un centimètre... TOC TOC TOC... Je glisse de mon perchoir brusquement et suis rattrapée de justesse par Army, qui m'aide à revenir à ses côtés. Bordel ! Quel est le c qui a frappé ! Sans compter que à force de me pencher dans l'attente d'un très attendu baiser, j'ai failli m'éclater par terre sans même penser à ouvrir mes ailes à cause du choc ! Je fusille Heero qui rentre dans la chambre sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il a causé. Bon sang ! Ils y étaient là, ils allaient enfin s'embrasser et les voilà tous deux à chaque extrémité du lit à la limite de tomber.

'Konichiwa, les filles.' Je jette un regard sombre à Elwin, hésitant pendant une demi-seconde à l'étrangler. Elle pourrait pas obliger son protéger à dormir de temps en temps au lieu d'embêter les honnêtes gens !

« J'ai parlé avec nos supérieurs. Les choses deviennent trop dangereuses pour qu'un civil y participe. Tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta fac. » Conclut-il en dévisageant Duo. L'excuse est bidon, toutes les personnes de la pièce savent pertinemment bien que Duo ne peut pas être considéré comme un civil normal, mais c'était la seule solution pour que Duo puisse retourner à la fac comme il le voulait, du moins il y a moins d'une heure. Ce dernier le regarde légèrement ébahi et je suis à la limite de me cogner la tête contre les murs. Maintenant qu'il aurait été nécessaire que Duo reste, il n'en a plus la possibilité !

« Oh, et bien merci » répond Duo après un léger regard en biais en direction d'un Trowa impassible. Il se lève, attrape ses valises qui était prête depuis son faux départ d'hier au soir puis sans rien dire, se dirige vers la porte.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tout de suite. » Duo hausse un sourcil interrogatif en direction d'Heero. « Tu peux attendre que le jour se lève. » se justifie ce dernier.

« Et bien, je ne veux pas vous gêner pour la suite et c'est sûrement plus… prudent. »

'Army, dis-moi que Trowa a prévu de dire quelque chose je t'en supplie.'

Cette dernière me regarde d'un air pensif mais avant qu'elle ne réponde, Duo sort de la pièce et je décolle rapidement. Il traverse le salon silencieux et seule la faible lumière de l'halogène près du fauteuil – probablement allumé par Heero – éclaire le chemin entre les meubles… Notre chemin. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée, jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la chambre que l'on vient de quitter – dans un vain espoir même si je me refuse à le lui dire – avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Quelques secondes après nous disparaissons dans la nuit calme de cette fin de novembre, discrètement comme toujours.

* * *

Nos retrouvailles avec Ivan et Niko ont été chaleureuses et je sais que Duo en a été rassuré et réconforté. Les deux garçons ne l'ont pas plus interrogé sur ses problèmes familiaux et Duo leur en a été reconnaissant ; il n'était vraiment pas très à l'aise de leur mentir de la sorte. Mais bon, il n'allait quand même par leur dire que ses ex amis terroriste lui avaient demandé un coup de main – quoique que dans notre cas, on lui avait plutôt forcé la main… Enfin bref, nous sommes de retour depuis quatre jours et tout est redevenu comme avant : les cours qui font mal au crâne, les vestiaires et le reste… Mais sans les sorties nocturnes ; le top quoi ! Je les écoute distraitement discuté du sujet de leur futur cours de maths d'aujourd'hui alors qu'ils marchent tous trois d'un bon pas vers le réfectoire pour petit-déjeuner, bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers Duo. Je sais qu'il a du mal à redevenir un étudiant célibataire et surtout normal. Et rien que le fait qu'il est reprit son mantra de première année me montre que j'ai raison, surtout que celui-ci s'est allongé, passant d'un 'je suis un étudiant normal' à 'je suis un étudiant normal et ce n'était qu'un désir passager.' Pourtant sa lame est restée autour de son poignet droit et ses nuits sont agitées de rêves, certains beaucoup plus plaisants que d'autre si j'en juge par certaines phrases. Je soupire doucement alors qu'on atteint enfin les doubles portes et qu'un brouhaha significatif se fait entendre. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça…

* * *

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette séquence binaire soit… Duo tu m'écoute ? » Questionne finalement Ivan alors que Duo regarde par la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, enfin non ! » répond Duo en se retournant avec un petit air penaud pendant que je m'approche à mon tour de la vitre pour voir ce qui semble préoccupé mon protégé. Je vois le rouquin levé les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré tandis que Niko secoue la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolé guys. J'avais cru voir quelque chose de bizarre mais c'est sûrement un effet de mon imagination. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à son tour.

« Et vu ton imagination débordante, on peut s'attendre à tout. » ne peut s'empêcher de dire Ivan légèrement moqueur.

« Et oui c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme. » s'exclame Duo en prenant ses deux amis par les épaules. « Avec mon intelligence, ma beauté, mon humour – »

« Et ta modestie ! » continuèrent ses deux amis dans sa lancée. Duo les arrête, les dévisage tous les deux avec des yeux écarquillés avant de conclure faussement émerveillé.

« Vous me connaissez tellement bien ! » Quelque secondes de silence méditatif puis ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire devant les regards incrédules des quelques étudiants présents dans le couloir. Tout en les suivants – et après avoir secoué la tête devant leur pitrerie – je jette un nouveau regard perplexe au dehors mais je ne vois rien à part les traces de pas dans la neige qui tombe depuis ce matin.

* * *

Les jours passent assez rapidement mais ce soir, alors que Duo se lave les dents dans la pièce à côté, je reste assise sur la table de nuit pensive. Nous sommes là depuis une dizaine de jours maintenant et quelque chose me tracasse – enfin quelqu'un plutôt – et je sais que Duo s'interroge aussi. D'ailleurs c'est même lui qui l'a vu le premier il y a moins d'une semaine.

_Flash-Back_

_§Tu me racontes ?§ Duo me dévisage visiblement perdu tandis que les genoux repliés sous sa couverture, le dos confortablement appuyé contre des oreillers, il commence à ouvrir son bouquin. _

_§Pourquoi tu regardais par la fenêtre cette après-midi quand Ivan te parlais de je-sais-plus-quelle séquence ?§ explique-je en voletant doucement jusqu'au dessus de son genou où je m'installe en tailleur sur le sommet. _

_§Séquence binaire§ répond-t-il distraitement tandis qu'il repense à ce moment. §Je ne sais pas trop§ reprend-t-il finalement à voix haute. §J'ai eu l'impression que je connaissais cette démarche quand j'ai aperçu cet homme dans la cours de l'école.§_

_§D'où ?§ questionne-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Duo est plutôt instinctif ; s'il a l'impression de reconnaître quelqu'un il faut généralement en tenir compte, c'est ce que m'ont apprit ces seize dernière année à le côtoyer._

_§Et bien… j'sais pas trop.§ m'avoue-t-il un peu gêné. §Mais si ça se trouve il m'a juste rappelé quelqu'un d'avant… Tu sais…§ Oh oui je sais, de L2 et je hoche donc de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai parfaitement saisi. Rien ne sert de ressasser cette partie de son passé maintenant, surtout avant qu'il ne se couche si on veut qu'il passe une bonne nuit… Enfin à peu près potable. Avec un peu de chance il arrivera à dormir six bonnes heures d'affilées… Où est Trowa quand on a besoin de lui, je vous le demande ! Je secoue légèrement la tête de lassitude ; pas besoin de parler de ce sujet non plus. Cependant quand je contemple ses améthystes pensives quelque secondes plus tard, je devine parfaitement que ses pensées l'ont mené à lui également et je ne peux m'empêcher de me relever et de voleter jusqu'à son épaule droite. _

_§On arrivera bien à le prendre dans nos filets ne t'en fais pas. Sans compter que vu sa dernière réaction, il n'est visiblement pas insensible à ton charme. Faut juste qu'on pense à assommer Heero avant la prochaine fois qu'on le voie… Et Quatre et Wufei aussi au cas où !§ ajoute-je après quelques instants de réflexion. Duo me fait un petit sourire un peu mélancolique avant d'ouvrir son livre au niveau de son marque page. Je caresse doucement son lobe d'oreille dans un geste de réconfort avant de descendre jusqu'à son oreiller où je m'installe paisiblement. Le sommeil porte conseille d'après ce qu'on dit…_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je relève la tête pour voir Duo qui me regarde sérieusement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

§Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?§ Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui il parle.

§Si c'est effectivement là qu'on l'a vu, il faut les prévenir…§

Mon protégé grimace un peu avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il s'avance finalement vers son bureau, bouge la souris de son ordinateur pour le sortir de sa mise en veille et s'assoit souplement sur sa chaise, une jambe repliée sous lui, avant de taper son mot de passe. Je m'installe tranquillement sur son épaule comme à mon habitude pour connaître la suite de l'affaire. Il ouvre rapidement sa boîte mail, s'assure qu'elle est toujours parfaitement sécurisée, avant de réfléchir quelques secondes à ce qu'il va mettre.

_From : ShinigamiMW_

_To : 01G345_

_Sent : Friday, December 7, AC198 20h38_

_Urgent _

_8/3/P_

§Pas besoin d'être trop bavard.§ dit-il avant de l'envoyer et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Nous restons silencieux et immobile, nos yeux restant fixés sur l'écran sans y faire attention, tandis que nous réfléchissons encore une fois à tout à ce que cela risque d'impliquer pour nous. Finalement, le bip de réception de mail nous sort de nos pensées moins de deux minutes plus tard.

_From : 01G345_

_To : ShinigamiMW_

_Sent : Friday, December 7, AC198 20h40_

_Hai_

Duo éteint rapidement son portable et après avoir réglé le réveil à 2h40 du matin, il s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Je le rejoins rapidement et tente de m'endormir à mon tour quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Il est presque 3 heures quand on arrive au niveau du parking de l'école et visiblement on se les gèle. Enfin moi personnellement je me sens très bien, un petit sort de réchauffe a réglé tous les problèmes que j'aurai pu avoir vu ma tenue mais pour Duo… Pas qu'il craigne vraiment le froid mais il reste un humain tout de même et il doit bien faire moins vingt cette nuit. Et personne en vue pour l'instant. Alors que Duo se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre et piétine un peu sur place pour se réchauffer je m'installe tranquillement sur le mur près du portail d'entrée. Veux pas me geler les fesses à m'asseoir sur du fer ! Je bouge un peu mes ailes pour ne pas que des fines particules de glace se dépose dessus avant de m'arrêter subitement. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Duo a fait de même tandis que nos regards fouillent difficilement l'obscurité ambiante. Quelque chose bouge à quelques pas de nous et je sais que la lame de Duo est déjà sortie. Pas que nous craignons vraiment quelque chose à cette heure et par ce froid mais mieux vaut être prudent !

La silhouette de Heero se dessine quelques secondes plus tard à travers le peu de lumière lunaires qui nous parvient à travers les nuages et Duo range son arme. Et moi je suis plutôt déçue ! Je pensais qu'un grand aux yeux verts aurait peut-être la bonne idée de venir faire une virée jusqu'à nous, histoire de réchauffer Duo mais non, apparemment monsieur n'était pas disponible… C'est toujours – je m'arrête subitement en voyant une seconde silhouette plus grande apparaître à quelques mètres de l'asiatique tandis que Duo salue ce dernier. Ô joie ! Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement ; faut juste que je trouve un moyen d'éloigner Heero ! Aller ma fille creuse toi les méninges… Mmm, une idée, une idée… Je sens soudain quelqu'un me tapoter la jambe et je rouvre les yeux pour m'apercevoir que mes deux consœurs me dévisagent bizarrement.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' Questionne-je l'air de rien.

'Est-ce que tu vas bien ?' me demande Elwin et je lui lance un grand sourire.

'Bien sûr tout va bien qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?' Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de ton protégé. Ah si ?

'Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?' Je me retourne vivement vers Army avec un regard mi-blessé, mi-fâché.

'Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ! Je ne prépare rien du tout, je vous attendais c'est tout !' Et comment se fait-il qu'elle devine tout elle ! Je me détourne rapidement et me concentre sur la conversation des garçons. Pfff ! Visiblement j'ai loupé les retrouvailles entre Duo et Trowa !

« - une semaine. » dit Duo « et je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu au moins deux fois là-bas. Il parlait avec votre Directeur lors de ma première entrevue avec lui et il me semble l'avoir également aperçut en revenant de l'un de mes entraînements un soir. » Ajoute-t-il en leur tendant la photo de notre homme. Heero l'observe fronce les sourcils et la tend à Trowa qui ne réagit pas. Oserais-je penser comme d'habitude ? Je soupire doucement de lassitude devant ce cas désespéré d'humain.

« Tu sais pour quoi il est ici ? » questionne le japonais. Duo dénie de la tête.

« J'ai fait quelque recherche discrètes mais cet homme est un vrai mystère et probablement cousin avec l'homme invisible. Vous savez qui c'est ? » Heero hoche la tête et Duo fronce un peu les sourcils.

« Et ? » insiste-t-il agacé. Heero qui regardait à nouveau la photo, relève la tête et ses yeux bleu vifs scrutent avec attention mon protégé.

« Confidentiel. » Déclare-t-il finalement après quelques secondes. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette réponse va plaire à Duo et au vu de ses yeux qui brillent de colère et ses poings serrés, elle ne lui plait effectivement pas. Mais d'un côté, c'est ce qu'il voulait non ? Je le vois inspirer profondément avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches ; apparemment il en est venu à la même conclusion que moi.

« Bon et bien je vais aller me recoucher alors ! Bonne route ! » Je le regarde partir avec un grand sourire. Je suis fière de mon petit homme, très fière. Il ne s'est pas laissé emporter et… Minute ! Mon sourire s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il est apparut. Comment ça bonne route ! Non, non, non, et non ! Pas bonne route ! Je m'élance rapidement à sa poursuite sans voir les deux paires d'yeux vert humaines et pixienne qui nous observent. C'est pas possible ça ! Il va pas partir comme ça ! J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et lui attrape la tresse avant de tirer fortement dessus en tentant de freiner sa progression avec mes ailes. §Duo ! DUO ! Tu devais les inviter à – §

§Pas question, Shin ! Je vais me coucher et seul !§ Sur ce, il m'arrache ses cheveux des mains, manquants de me propulser je ne sais où et continue de marcher rapidement. Je reste quelques instants interloquée, en voletant distraitement sur place avant de le suivre, résignée.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Cette fic est de retour et surtout elle est FINIE ! Plus de mauvaise surprise pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres !

Bye


	6. On s'envole!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** 3x2

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

_J'suis en train de déménager, mais un GRAND Merci à :_

_Bernie Calling, elodiedalton._

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Pas de nouvelle de Heero depuis deux jours et pas de nouvelle non plus de notre homme mystère. Et Duo a décidé de ne plus s'occuper de ça mais bosse encore plus que d'habitude pour cela. Même Ivan et Niko ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais têtu comme l'est Duo, ils n'ont rien pu lui soutirer. Je le regarde travailler sur son devoir d'info avec résignation. Certaine chose ne change pas ; Duo n'a jamais été très expressif sur ses propres sentiments même s'il se montre assez ouvert aux yeux de tous. Quelque part, ce n'est peut-être pas mieux que Trowa à ce niveau même si Heero, Wufei et Quatre rentrent aussi dans cette catégorie. Séquelle de la guerre je suppose… Les petits coups frappés contre la porte de notre chambre me font sortir de mes songes et, toujours assise sur le vase de la commode, je regarde mon protégé se lever silencieusement de sa chaise et s'approcher de la porte.

« C'est pourquoi ? » demande-t-il finalement. Après tout, il est près de neuf heures du soir, certainement pas une heure pour venir frapper aux portes des gens, surtout en sachant que Niko et Ivan ont décidé de se coucher tôt aujourd'hui…

« C'est Mr Kent, le concierge, Mr Mawxell, c'est le Directeur qui m'envoie. » Duo me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif mais je hausse les épaules pour lui montrer que je n'en sais pas mieux que lui. Il ouvre la porte et l'intendant se décale rapidement pour laisser place à un nouvel étudiant.

« Mr Maxwell, je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais ce jeune homme est arrivé cet après-midi dans notre établissement. Il va dorénavant cohabiter avec vous. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à situer ses futurs cours. » Sur ce, il se retourne vivement vers celui qui l'accompagne, lui souhaite bonne chance et salue les deux étudiants avant de repartir dans le couloir. Duo reste un instant abasourdi par cette présentation en moins de deux minutes top chrono, avant de le laisser entrer. Son nouveau colocataire, enfin notre nouveau colocataire fait quelques pas dans la pièce avant de poser ses affaires par terre et de regarder autour de lui avec intérêt. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se retourne en souriant vers Duo qui, appuyé contre la porte, l'observe pensivement. Faut dire qu'il ressemble à Quatre ; un Quatre brun aux yeux marron… Il est peut-être un peu plus petit… Si on ne savait pas qu'il n'avait que des sœurs on aurait pu sérieusement se poser la question.

« Je m'appelle Jesse, Jesse Mengral. Enchanté de te rencontrer. » Dit-il finalement en lui tendant la main. Duo se détache de la porte et lui serre la main en souriant également. Après tout si on doit cohabiter avec lui, autant que tout se passe bien, non ?

« Duo Maxwell. Mon lit est celui-ci et le tien… » Il s'arrête un peu gêné et se dirige vers le second lit de la pièce. Il l'avait repoussé dans un coin contre le mur et s'en servait depuis deux ans comme un canapé ce qui expliquait le nombre incalculable de choses qui s'entassaient dessus. Il vira tout pour le poser sur son bureau, tout en jetant un regard désespéré au second bureau qu'il allait devoir également débarrasser. Il poussa un petit soupir et se tourna vers son camarade en se frottant distraitement l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est un peu tard pour ce soir mais je m'arrange demain pour que tu puisses retrouver ton côté de la chambre, d'acc ? » Jesse sourit en hochant vivement la tête.

« Ca peut attendre demain ne t'inquiète pas ! » Sur ce, il récupère quelques petites choses dans son sac et après avoir demandé si Duo en avait fini avec la salle de bain, il y entre. Duo de son côté s'allonge sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, perdu dans ses pensées.

§Il a plutôt l'air sympa, non ?§ Duo me regarde fixement quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer avec une petite moue.

§Je m'étais habitué à ma tranquillité… C'est sûrement ça qui me dérange.§

Ou peut-être le fait qu'il ressemble à Quatre… Je regarde pensivement la porte de la salle de bain où le bruit de la douche se fait entendre, avant de revenir vers mon protégé.

§Je vais garder un œil sur lui.§ Duo hoche la tête et éteint sa lampe de chevet avant de se retourner sur le côté et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Enfin la fin de la semaine ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais ! Depuis plus d'un mois, entre la surveillance de Jesse et la protection de Duo et bien pfiu ! Je suis morte. Sans compter la recherche de l'homme mystère – et ce même si Duo a décrété qu'on avait plus à s'en occuper… Bien caché ce dernier d'ailleurs… Enfin ce soir, c'est ciné normalement avec un super film de combat et de bisouillages, tout ce que j'aime. Pendant que Duo pose – je devrais dire jette – ses affaires au sol, allume son ordi et va faire un tour à la salle de bain, je m'installe tranquillement sur le lit. C'est bientôt l'heure des infos et je doute qu'on les rate ce soir – surtout avec ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques jours...

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard on regarde incrédule les images diffusées. Là, sur notre écran, Quatre, président de la Winner Corp annonce sans ambage à la population que sa société va participer financièrement à la défense de sa colonie en – tenez-vous bien – revendant une partie de son minerai de gundamnium à certaines usines spécialisées. Et il ne fait aucun doute de leur spécialité… Je jette un coup d'œil sur Duo pour voir s'il encaisse bien la trahison de son ami mais son regard fixe me fait me retourner de nouveau vers la télévision, perplexe.

§Ce n'est pas Quatre…§ me dit-il finalement et je fronce les sourcils de plus en plus perdue.

« La mère de Jesse ne doit pas être si morte que cela ! » Rajoute-t-il furieusement avant d'éteindre brusquement le poste et de faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Bordel ! Si la Winner Corp rentre dans ce genre de chose, on va avoir une nouvelle guerre à l'armement et après une nouvelle guerre tout court !! »

§Et Quatre a disparu.§ Duo me regarde brusquement, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. §Je doute qu'il laisserait faire ça s'il était encore libre.§ dis-je en haussant les épaules. Duo se remet à arpenter la pièce, jetant quelque fois un coup d'œil à son bureau où son portable affiche sa boîte mail.

§On ne peut pas faire grand chose, Duo. Les autres vont aller l'aider, j'en suis sûr… On doit aller manger sinon Ivan et Niko vont s'inquiéter…§ Je le vois s'arrêter devant son portable, les poings crispés sur son bureau tandis qu'il fixe sans rien dire l'écran vide. Je vole jusqu'à lui et me pose sur son épaule avant de lui caresser l'oreille.

§Duo… Je suis sûre qu'il va bien… J'aurai… Senti la disparition de Sand sinon…§ Ses yeux assombris me fixent envoûtants, jugeant de ma sincérité puis au bout de quelques secondes, il soupire, un peu rassuré.

« Tu me dis si… Si tu ne la sens plus, d'acc ? » J'acquiesce et le suis tandis que résigné, il se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

A moitié vautré sur l'oreiller de mon protégé, je l'observe allongée sur le côté, ma main gauche en soutien de ma tête, tandis qu'il travaille sur son devoir de physique. Si Duo n'a presque rien mangé au diner nous avons au moins eu l'occasion de voir Jesse de retour d'on-ne-sais-pas-trop-où ! Et on aimerait vraiment le savoir ! Mais chose étrange alors que nous cherchions une idée pour le voir quelques minutes après manger avant de partir au ciné, il s'approche de Duo de lui-même et lui demande avec un sourire plutôt timide s'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les cours qu'il avait manquer… Ce soir ! Alors qu'on a ciné ! Et bien sûr, Duo a accepté, voyant là une occasion de lui tirer les vers du nez. Bon c'est vrai que c'est une bonne opportunité mais j'avais rendez-vous avec mon acteur préféré moi !

§Tu me rappelles pourquoi on n'est pas parti avec Ivan et Niko au ciné ?§

§Jesse.§ me répond Duo sans cesser de taper sur sa calculette. Jesse, effectivement, ce sale… Hum. Je me retourne sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond. J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi il a choisi pile ce vendredi soir pour se faire expliquer des maths, il aurait pas pu attendre demain ! Moi qui voulais tellement aller voir ce film… Duo se retourne vers moi, et me fixe sans rien dire, tandis que je tourne la tête vers lui et rougis légèrement.

§J'ai pensé tout fort ?§ demande-je d'une petite voix et à voir sa tête, pas besoin qu'il me réponde. Moitié triste, moitié amusé… Je me relève et soupire tout en faisant légèrement bouger mes ailes pour les défroisser. Et on ne rit pas !

§Avoue que ça t'aurait fait du bien de sortir un peu. Depuis… ce soir-là, tu fais que bosser, tes neurones vont être en surchauffe crois-moi ! Sans compter l'histoire de Quatre… § affirme-je sérieusement en voletant vers lui.

§J'ai besoin de savoir.§ murmure Duo avant de me faire une nouvelle fois son petit sourire, celui tout malheureux et je m'installe sur son épaule.

§Et il fait quoi Jesse ! C'est vrai quoi ! Monsieur nous accompagne à la chambre tout guilleret pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa mère – si même les terroristes ne sont plus consciencieux dans leur boulot ! – puis plouf il disparaît… Bon c'est vrai que Mr Kent est venu le chercher pour un soi-disant appel téléphonique très urgent mais quand même c'est presque neuf heures et il est toujours pas rentré ! Manquerait plus qu'il y soit allé lui voir ce super film ! Si c'est ça, on le torture puis on lui pose des questions !§ Duo qui sourit légèrement en m'écoutant d'une oreille, regarde distraitement son réveil où l'écran digital affiche 20:58. Puis il fronce les sourcils et je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers l'appareil, perplexe.

§Qu'est-ce que… Merde ! Au lieu du 20:59 que je m'attendais à voir, une série de deux chiffres défile sur l'écran et il ne faut pas être sorti des grandes écoles pour comprendre que c'est un compte à rebours. Duo est déjà sur la porte en train d'essayer de la déverrouiller mais visiblement ça ne se passe pas très bien. Pour preuve, ça fait bien quinze secondes qu'il y est dessus et elle n'est toujours pas ouverte.

§Duo ?§

Il s'arrête brusquement avant de foncer vers sa tête de lit. Il s'y assoit, puis commence à examiner avec soin l'engin.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil – 00:34 – avant de voler jusqu'à lui.

§Alors ?§

§La serrure a été changée par une bien plus complexe, à sept points d'ancrage, impossible que je puisse l'ouvrir dans les temps…§

§Et pour la bombe-réveil, c'est possible de faire quelque chose en moins de douze secondes ?§ Alors que je finis ma phrase, je le vois poser l'appareil sur sa couette, l'emmitoufler rapidement dedans puis courir vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne prend même pas la peine de l'ouvrir et traverse la vitre les mains devant les yeux pour se protéger.

Plusieurs éclats de verre lui entaillent la peau mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important c'est que nous sommes au quatrième étage, et que je ne ressuscite pas les morts au dernière nouvelle. Alors que je réfléchis rapidement aux diverses options qui me sont offertes, la bombe explose, projetant le reste de verre qui était encore fixé sur le montant de la fenêtre. Sous la puissance du souffle, Duo est propulsé en avant tandis que le sol arrive rapidement sous ses pieds. Bon sang comme si c'était le moment de jouer au Heero ! J'utilise tous mes pouvoirs pour tenter d'amortir au maximum sa chute sept mètres plus bas et prie quiconque nous regarde dans les instances supérieures de nous aider !

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je contemple mon jeune protégé qui dort encore. Le blanc qui l'entoure semble faire encore plus ressortir sa propre blancheur mais mieux vaut du blanc que du noir, l'hôpital que la morgue… Une fois qu'il est arrivé au sol, il a roulé afin d'amortir la force de l'impact mais malheureusement ça n'a pas suffit pour qu'il en sorte complètement indemne. Son genou gauche n'a pas apprécié la réception apparemment puisqu'il a une rupture du ligament croisé antérieur, nom barbare pour dire que son genou est dans un sale état. Mais bon, ils lui ont mis une attelle ; celle-ci dépasse d'ailleurs du drap et pour être franche, elle ressemble presque à une jambe bionique tellement peu de peau en dépasse. Et il va devoir attendre un ou deux mois avant d'être opéré mais pour l'instant l'essentiel c'est qu'il aille mieux. Son visage a encore quelques marques de coupures ainsi que ses bras mais il n'a aucune autre blessure. Les médecins sont d'ailleurs assez surpris ; survivre sans aucune séquelle sur le long terme à une telle chute les a laissés stupéfiés. Mais Duo n'est pas n'importe qui, quand même ! C'est MON protégé et puis il a un passé qui a beaucoup influencé son instinct de survie. Une infirmière rentre, vérifie que tout va bien sans faire de bruit avant de repartir, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte. Alors que je vole dans sa direction pour la refermer, j'entends un « Quatre ?! » perplexe en provenance du couloir, puis quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur l'ancien pilote du Sandrock. Alors même que mon cerveau note distraitement que Sand n'est bizarrement pas avec lui, notre visiteur sort un flingue de son imper avec rapidité et tire sur Duo. Je me retourne vers le lit alors que j'ai l'impression que l'action s'est ralentie et j'observe avec une netteté incroyable la balle vrillée dans les airs en direction de mon protégé qui apparemment vient d'être réveillé. Seulement, vu qu'il est à moitié endormi par la morphine, je doute qu'il puisse réagir, malgré tout. Je cherche du regard quelque chose dans la pièce qui puisse m'aider tandis que mon esprit enregistre en arrière plan, les pas de course dans le couloir. Ils ne pourront rien faire… Mon regard accroche finalement le plateau en fer de médicaments et j'agis en quelques millièmes de secondes sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Avec le recul, je comprends que voir un plateau voler de lui-même dans la pièce pour se placer dans la trajectoire de la balle a du surprendre notre tueur mais c'est le seul témoin et sa parole n'aura certainement pas beaucoup de valeur. Dans le pire des cas, il sera considéré comme fou et placé en hôpital psychiatrique. Alors que le plateau tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd sur le regard ébahi du blond, Heero et Trowa entrent dans la chambre, l'arme au poing et le rende inoffensif avant qu'il essaye une autre tentative. Army et Elwin me dévisagent, de ce que je peux en deviner, tandis que je me pose lentement sur la table de nuit et m'assois les jambes tremblantes. Elwin me fait un signe de tête avant d'accompagner Heero qui amène son prisonnier au QG tandis que Army s'accroupit en face de moi et m'observe avec soin.

§Je vais bien§

« Je vais bien »

L'écho de ma voix avec celle de Duo me fait tourner la tête vers lui et je le vois sourire sous le regard inquisiteur de Trowa qui s'est assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Une main fraîche me fait tourner la tête vers des yeux vert brillants et quelques secondes après, je me retrouve serrer entre les bras de ma consœur et je lui rends son étreinte avec force. Un coup d'œil au lit me renvois une image semblable de nos deux humains si compliqués.

* * *

« Duo que fais-tu ? » Ce dernier hausse un sourcil moqueur en direction de Trowa mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'utiliser ses béquilles pour atteindre une nouvelle fois l'armoire métallique. Le français ferme la porte derrière lui avant de prendre le linge que Duo vient de récupérer avec un soupir légèrement… Agacé, dire-je.

« Fais-moi le plaisir de t'asseoir et d'arrêter de courir de partout dans ton état. » commande Trowa en le poussant délicatement vers le lit et je sourie devant la moue boudeuse de Duo qui croise à présent les bras.

« Je peux me débrouiller tu sais. » affirme-t-il mais seul un regard exaspéré lui répond. Trowa en mode mère poule est plutôt intéressant. Je le regarde entrer dans la salle de bain pour récupérer le reste des affaires tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Army qui vient de me rejoindre sur le néon.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Quatre ? » questionne Duo quand il revient dans la pièce. Mon protégé est inquiet depuis quelques jours et je le comprends. Même si je sais que Sand est encore sur Terre – et donc que son ami est encore vivant – rien ne nous dit dans quel état il est. Trowa qui était entrain de glisser la trousse de toilette dans le sac se retourne et le dévisage quelques instants. Duo se mordille la lèvre, habitude qu'il a prit à la fac quand il est stressé – c'est toujours mieux que de jouer avec sa lame me direz-vous, mais bon… – tandis que Trowa s'approche et s'accroupit devant lui, ses mains glissant sur sa nuque tandis que du pouce il lui caresse tendrement les joues.

« On va le retrouver, Duo, ne t'inquiète pas. » Et je vois mon protégé acquiescer, visiblement plus troublé qu'il ne le dit. C'est vrai qu'ils ont toujours été très proches avec Quatre et je crois qu'il est devenu plus sensible avec le temps… Enfin, non, c'est plutôt qu'il s'en cache moins, qu'il se permet de laisser filtrer de nouveau quelques émotions à présent. Une bonne chose de mon avis mais ça le fait paraître plus fragile. Et Trowa devine aisément son angoisse. Après tout, il y a de fortes chance qu'il ressente également la même chose ; ils étaient tous les cinq très liés, et le sont toujours je suppose, même s'ils se sont moins vu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Trowa se relève un peu, lui embrasse le front, puis tout en le fixant intensément de ses yeux verts, il descend jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il goute avec délicatesse, presque humilité. C'est… émouvant je trouve et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ces deux-là méritaient de se trouver, de se retrouver même devrais-je dire. Je me tourne vers Army avec des yeux pétillants et celle-ci me sourit également, avant d'approcher son visage du mien. Doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens, de telle façon que j'ai l'étrange impression de me noyer dans ces orbes d'un vert tellement envoutant. J'hésite quelques millièmes de secondes avant de finalement m'avancer à mon tour et nos lèvres se joignent d'abord timidement et puis plus goulûment quand sa main glisse derrière mon cou. Sa langue glisse entre mes dents et explore avec minutie ma bouche et je la laisse faire bien volontiers ; c'est tellement… Agréable n'est certainement pas assez fort, irréel peut-être ? Ce n'est finalement que quand nous sentons un léger tiraillement dans notre esprit que nous revenons difficilement à la réalité… Pour nous apercevoir avec effroi que nos deux protégés sont sortis ! Ni une, ni deux, nous partons à leur poursuite, et soupirons de soulagement en nous rendant compte qu'ils sont encore dans le hall. On se pose sur leur épaule respective, et je soupire doucement de plaisir. Ce baiser était à couper le souffle, et ce, même si nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de respirer.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Une nouvelle occupation pour Shin ?

Bye


	7. On interroge!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** 3x2

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

**_Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !_**

_Pour Bernie Calling, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! _

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Assise sur le dossier d'un canapé, dans le bureau des Lieutenants-Colonels Barton, Yuy, Chang, et R-Winner, j'observe avec attention comment mon petit protégé va si prendre, plutôt curieuse.

« Je veux participer ! » Il attaque direct, a priori… Mon regard dévie vers les autres.

« … »

« Mais je suis le plus qualifié pour ça ! » Duo tes chevilles mon grand !

« … »

« Vous le savez très bien ! »

« … »

« Bien ! Si vous me laissez pas aller voir ce fils de p, j'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Ah, je note un léger trouble, continue mon gars, t'es sur la bonne voix !

« … » Ah, peut-être pas…

« Très bien ! Je rentre à la fac. »

« Il n'en est pas question. » dit finalement Trowa en se levant de sa chaise derrière son bureau, après un énième grand silence. C'est qu'il me donnerait presque un torticolis, ces quatre là, à force de devoir passer de l'un à l'autre… Duo, qui clopinait courageusement vers la porte, se retourne, peut-être un tantinet trop vite au vu de sa légère perte d'équilibre mais il se restabilise rapidement.

« Tu n'es pas mère ! » Et heureusement mes cocos, sinon on frôlerait l'inceste là…

« Tu restes ici un point c'est tout. Ils ont essayé de te tuer, bon Dieu ! » Légère exaspération et – inquiétude je pense – dans la voix de ce cher Trowa et je le comprends un peu. Je jette un œil discret à Army avant de revenir sur la scène en cours. Tiens, Heero plie son portable d'ailleurs.

« On cherche déjà Quatre, pas la peine de te perdre aussi. » dit le japonais d'un ton polaire. Brrr, j'en aurai presque des frissons, mais Duo lui décoche seulement un regard noir en retour.

« Si vous me laissiez faire, il serait déjà près de nous, Quatre ! »

« Et que comptes-tu faire, Maxwell ? Yuy l'a déjà interrogé ! »

« Oui, et la différence entre vous et moi, c'est que vous avez les mains nouées derrière le dos par votre boulot ! Difficile de faire parler des gens de cette façon ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Et tu as une attelle à la jambe ! » remarqua Trowa avec un certain agacement. Duo croise les bras et hausse un sourcil sceptique. C'est vrai que, d'un point de vue purement technique, y'a pas vraiment de rapport… Après un long échange de regards, Heero reprend la parole.

« T'as quarante minutes, pas plus. » Duo lui fait un grand sourire tandis que Wufei soupire. Trowa, lui, se rassoit sur le bord de son bureau.

« Que tu y arrives ou non, je veux une promesse que tu acceptes de rester en sécurité ici pendant que nous chercherons Quatre. » Oh, et vu sa détermination, il ne te laisse pas le choix, mon poussin. D'ailleurs Duo l'a vu aussi car il hoche la tête avant de répondre qu'il est d'accord. Bien tout le monde à l'air satisfait, que le spectacle commence.

* * *

Comment a-t-on pu le prendre pour Quatre, je me le demande encore. Même quant il était sous le joug du système zéro, il n'était pas si… Fou. C'est probablement le mot qui correspond le mieux à ses yeux complètement fanatiques et à ce sourire cruel. Et il est là, à nous regarder, assis sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos tandis que nous entrons dans la pièce. Duo l'observe un moment lui-aussi, et même si ses cheveux ont été teints, même s'il avait encore ses lentilles bleues, rien n'aurait pu le faire encore douter. Ce n'est pas Quatre… Je volète tranquillement sur la table, tandis que Duo, s'y approche à son tour. Il pose ses béquilles dans un coin, et attrape le lourd sac noir qu'on lui avait apporté. Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur : Ca aurait pu s'appeler la mallette du parfait petit tortionnaire, mais Duo ne s'est jamais vraiment servi de tout. Mais il sort quand même tous les instruments à chaque fois. Et généralement rien que la tête des futurs suppliciés vaut le détour à ce moment-là. Jesse – ou quelque soit son nom – écarquille juste légèrement les yeux en voyant certains trucs mais n'a pas d'autres mouvements qui pourraient trahir son angoisse. Bon point pour lui… Et pour nous.

J'adore la suite. Quand Duo a tout étalé bien en vue sur la table, il se retourne et l'observe de nouveau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je crois que c'est ce sourire qui est le plus flippant mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Jamais eu le temps de demander à ceux qui sont passés par là. Les yeux presque noirs à présent de Duo semblent le jauger soigneusement, puis finalement il se retourne légèrement pour attraper un foulard noir. Il marche normalement jusque derrière son prisonnier, sans sembler se soucier de la surprise de ce dernier en le voyant marcher comme si de rien était puis quelques secondes après Jesse ne voit plus rien. Et moi, je remercie la morphine sans laquelle le spectacle ne pourrait commencer. Après tout, un bourreau avec des béquilles c'est tout de suite moins… Imposant. Le temps passe et Duo ne bouge pas, toujours derrière la chaise. Il attend… Il faut être patient dans ce genre de travail, car la meilleure amie du bourreau est sans aucun doute la peur. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de l'attente, celle qui s'infiltre dans chaque muscle, chaque cellule du corps et qui fait son propre office de l'intérieur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, ne t'en fais pas. » chuchote finalement Duo dans le creux de son oreille et il note avec satisfaction le léger sursaut qu'il provoque. « Je ne te cache pas que mes amis aimeraient, mais pas moi. J'ai une revanche à prendre, tu comprends, et moins tu parles, mieux je pourrais m'amuser. » Puis il se redresse soudain avant de dire d'une voix peu convaincante.

« Nous voulons des réponses, Jesse. »

« Je ne vous dirais rien » crache ce dernier.

« Très bien, » répond Duo et cette fois sa voix qui aurait du sonner résignée a nettement une petite intonation de satisfaction.

Jesse déglutit difficilement et moi, je me mords les doigts pour ne pas pouffer. Duo est très doué, vraiment. Je le vois contourner la chaise, et avec lenteur commencer à déboutonner la chemise du nouvellement blond. Il va doucement, en lui expliquant qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas la lui déchirer parce que, certaines choses ne sont plus autorisées mais que de toutes manières ce n'est pas vraiment important pour Jesse et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter de ça. Et Jesse déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il commence à transpirer aussi, légèrement. Duo repart sans faire de bruit vers la table avant de bouger un peu tout, comme s'il choisissait ce qu'il va prendre. Finalement, il attrape simplement un filin et repasse derrière la chaise. Il le fait passer devant la gorge puis fait un nœud coulant avant de l'attacher au dossier, vérifiant que le système se détache facilement ; ce serait dommage quand même, si le prisonnier prenait idée d'abréger ses souffrances en s'étranglant.

Il lui met ensuite une pince sur le nez, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il repart silencieusement vers la table tandis que les halètements de Jesse se font entendre. Faut dire qu'entre l'angoisse de ne rien voir et celle de ne presque plus avoir la possibilité de respirer, sans compter le jeu flippant de Duo, le petit cœur de Jesse doit certainement pomper deux fois plus vite sous le flux des hormones libérées. D'ailleurs, quand Duo fait claquer le fouet tout près de son oreille, Jesse sursaute violemment, mais seul un claquement de langue déçu de la part de Duo se fait entendre après de longues secondes d'attente.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont pas voulu laisser la pointe au bout… C'est ce qui était vraiment efficace tu sais. Maintenant, on dirait juste une cravache à chevaux. Il le fait claquer une nouvelle fois près de son autre oreille, si près, que le blondinet a certainement senti le déplacement d'air. Celui-ci sursaute de nouveau d'ailleurs. Duo soupire, et une certaine tristesse se fait sentir à travers lui.

« La guerre me manque, tu sais. » dit doucement Duo comme s'il racontait un secret. A cette époque je pouvais m'amuser comme je voulais, avec ce que je voulais, maintenant… Tu sais qu'ils ont même enlevé la scie et le marteau. » Et tout cela sonne terriblement boudeur avant que Duo ne continue avec une certaine excitation.

« Mais ils m'ont quand même laissé la pince coupante, c'est bien non ? » Il ouvre et referme la pince plusieurs fois, avant de finalement la reposer.

« Mais pas pour tout de suite parce que si tu t'évanouis maintenant, ce sera pas marrant, tu comprends ? Et avec la pince et bien… » Je jette un œil au miroir sans tain vers la droite et me demande qui est derrière. Ils y sont tous les trois probablement et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant leur tête la première fois qu'ils avaient assisté à une telle scène. Plutôt pâles et Duo avait du leur rappeler les réactions du corps humains face à la peur et de quel façon il en jouait pour que ces derniers soient de nouveau complètement rassurés sur son état mental. C'est vrai que comme ça, il passe vraiment pour un psychopathe. Quand quelques minutes après, j'entends la roulette façon dentiste qui démarre, je reviens rapidement sur le prisonnier. Celui-ci sue à grosses gouttes et tremble tandis que Duo se rapproche de lui, l'appareil en main.

« Il faut que tu ouvres la bouche pour qu'on puisse jouer au dentiste. » dit Duo d'une voix un peu enfantine et Jesse, semble serrer encore plus ses lèvres à ces mots.

« Allez, s'il te plaît. » insiste Duo dans une sorte de caprice, mais Jesse refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. D'un côté moi à sa place je ne le ferais pas non plus, surtout en connaissant le peu de capacités qu'à Duo en ce domaine. Est-ce que Jesse pense la même chose que moi ?? Duo émet un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur avant d'éteindre la roulette. Dommage parce que Jesse était entrain de battre le raccord d'apnée…

« C'est pas grave si t'as peur » ajoute Duo d'une petite voix conciliante. « Je crois que j'ai un truc qui va t'aider. Ca empêche de fermer la bouche, tu vois, et… » Duo s'arrête fouillant la table, tout en marmonnant.

« Ah enfin, je le trouvais plus, je croyais qu'ils l'avaient enlevé aussi, mais non ! » dit-il visiblement ravi tandis que le corps tout entier de Jesse se tend à nouveau. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'était cru tiré d'affaire quelques secondes plus tôt et que le retour de balle est douloureux pour ses nerfs… C'est le but, après tout. Maintenant reste à savoir s'il va craquer avant ou après que Duo lui mette le harnais buccal.

§Il craque avant je parie.§

§Tenu.§ me répond Duo amusé.

Dix minutes après, je ne peux que fulminer contre cette pourriture, ce n'est que lorsque Duo a enclenché la roulette la seconde fois que l'autre s'est mis à hurler. Mais Duo fait semblant de ne rien entendre et continue d'avancer. Alors qu'il entre l'engin dans la bouche d'un Jesse au bord de l'évanouissement, un coup à la porte et des pas qui entrent font stopper la roulette après quelques minutes de ronchonnements.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là, on avait dit que j'avais le temps que je voulais… » Accuse Duo en rechignant.

« Comment veux-tu lui donner l'occasion de parler avec ça dans la bouche ? » demande Heero avec un ton légèrement réprobateur. Duo lui lance un sourire amusé, d'habitude, ils ne disent rien se contentant d'être là quand leur prisonniers se décident à parler, mais si Heero veut jouer…

« Mais y veut pas parler ! » assure Duo comme un enfant, alors que Trowa enlève le harnais de Jesse.

« Duo a raison. » lance-t-il avec un léger halètement tandis qu'il tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Ah, vous voyez ! Et arrête de m'appeler Duo, je ne suis pas lui ! » Ajoute Duo boudeur avec un clin d'œil aux autres. Jesse se tend subitement à cet aveu.

« Je sais que tu es Duo, j'ai vécu dans la même chambre que toi pendant… » Halète-t-il à nouveau.

« Vi, parc'qu'il voulait pas me laisser sortir, il disait que je devais pas te faire de mal. » Duo s'approche à nouveau de la chaise et lui caresse gentiment la joue. « Mais moi, je savais qu'on pourrait jouer tous les deux, tu sais ? Et comme tu veux pas dire où est Quatre et bien, ils me laisseront sûrement continuer, hein ? » Demande-t-il avec espoir, en se redressant brusquement.

« Je sais pas Tibo, Duo ne va pas être content. » dit Trowa, très sérieusement, même si la lueur d'amusement qui brille dans ses yeux dément ses paroles. En les regardant faire, tous les quatre, j'en perdrai presque moi-même la réalité. Duo, schizo, c'est plutôt amusant comme idée. Mes consœurs ont l'air d'apprécier le jeu aussi, rien qu'à voir leur sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il-Il s'appelle Duo. »

« Ben vi, puisqu'on est deux. Je peux jouer encore, si vous plait... » Le silence de nouveau, lourd et étouffant.

« Très b- »

« Non ! Je-je vais vous dire où est Winner mais ne le laissez pas m'approcher encore. » Et son ton moitié-suppliant, moitié-hystérique me fait presque pitié. Presque si l'on considère qu'il a faillit me mettre au chômage cet enflure !

« Où est-il ? » demande Heero froidement.

« Prisonnier. Au-au camp 29, coordonnées 45'13N-30'22O. »

« On va aller vérifier. »

« J'peux continuer à jouer pendant ce temps ? » demande Duo tout sourire tandis que Wufei détache le prisonnier.

« Plus tard, Tibo, si monsieur a eu un problème de mémoire. » affirme le japonais.

« Non, non, c'est la vérité, croyez-moi ! » crie Jesse alors qu'on le ramène tremblant dans sa cellule. Duo le regarde partir pensif, avant de lancer un clin d'œil amusé à Heero.

« Jolie représentation, 'Ro. Je ne te savais pas doué pour le théâtre. »

« Sache que le théâtre traditionnel japonais existe depuis des siècles, Duo. Bien, Trowa, on y va. » Ce dernier hoche la tête, et le suit par la porte de la cellule. En passant cependant devant Duo, il s'arrête, l'embrasse et repart d'un pas vif, tandis que Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. J'me demande si j'ai le même sourire sur le visage…

* * *

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! » Duo se lève de sa chaise brusquement avant de se rasseoir en grimaçant. La morphine n'est plus dans son organisme mais le traumatisme de son genou est bien là lui par contre. Après qu'ils soient partis, nous sommes retournés à leur bureau pour les attendre et… Nous les attendons encore.

§Ils vont bien ?§ me demande-t-il pour la énième fois et je hoche la tête de nouveau. Oui, ils sont en vie.

§Ils ont sûrement du rencontrer un comité d'accueil…§ Duo hoche distraitement la tête. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons à leur retard.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je sentais que Duo allait une nouvelle fois poser LA question, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Trowa et Heero.

« Bordel, où vous étiez, ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on poireaute ! » Je toussote pour le seul privilège de Duo et devant le haussement de sourcil interrogatif de la part des nos deux Lieutenants-Colonels chéris, il se reprend aussitôt.

« Que JE poireaute ici, avec tous les autres ! » Il passe une main fatiguée sur son visage, à moitié due à la tension, l'autre à la fatigue et son genou. Et deux secondes après, Trowa est près de lui et l'entoure de ses bras.

« Eh ! Tout va bien, ok ? Quatre est à l'hôpital avec Sally et Wufei pour des examens. »

« Il semblait vraiment bien ? » demande-t-il en dévisageant Heero par-dessus l'épaule de Trowa.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et Duo soupire de soulagement. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est que je l'aime bien, moi, Kitty Kat . Army qui volète jusqu'à moi me fait un sourire rassurant avant de poser un court baiser sur mes lèvres, court parce que bien évidemment vu les supplications de Duo pour qu'on l'emmène le voir, je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de temps devant nous. Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Trowa reprend ses clés et Duo coure presque vers la porte ! Si, si même avec ses béquilles ! Je soupire d'agacements avant de prendre la main d'une Army qui me sourie moqueusement et nous partons à leur poursuite ; Est-ce qu'ils ne voudraient pas prendre cinq minutes pour se câliner correctement !

* * *

La visite à Quatre s'est passée plutôt rapidement ; Et en plus il dormait ! Comme quoi on aurait pu faire plein d'autres choses à la place ! Enfin, on a quand même appris deux infos importantes ! La première s'est que ceux qui le retenaient prisonnier n'ont rien trouvé d'autres que de shooter Quatre à la morphine après sa deuxième tentative de fuite, dixit la réponse de Heero quand à son état. Il aurait quand même pu nous le dire avant, qu'il avait déjà posé quelques questions à l'un des prisonniers durant la mission. Et la deuxième, c'est que si Quatre est dans les vapes et bien Sand aussi ! Enfin presque ! Quand on est arrivée, Shen tentait de la faire rester tranquillement assise tandis qu'elle poussait des Oh ! Et des Wouah ! Admirative devant… Du vide a priori. Qui sait ce qu'elle voyait. Enfin c'était plutôt amusant de voir la si sérieuse Sand se comporter comme une enfant dans un magasin de peluche ! Dans quelques heures je suppose qu'elle aurait un super mal de crâne tandis que Quatre devra malheureusement aller en cure de désintox', dixit Sally cette fois-ci.

Duo ne dit rien, assis sur le lit tandis qu'il observe avec attention son ami, semblant enfin complètement rassuré. Oh, bien sûr la cure ne va pas être une partie de plaisir mais l'essentiel est que son ami aille bien et c'est le cas. Assise sur la lampe, en tailleur, le coude sur mon genou droit et le menton posé sur la paume, je tapote distraitement mes doigts sur le haut de ma joue. Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Duo et moi je veux dire ? On retourne à la fac ou pas ? J'ai du penser un peu fort peut-être parce que Duo soupire et, après avoir serré la main de Quatre, récupère sa béquille et se relève.

« J'vais devoir retourner à la fac mais- »

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner tout de suite, tu es sous protection jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve cette enquête. » dit Heero en le regardant fixement. Mon protégé fronce les sourcils.

« C'est une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le soit au vu du coup de filet de cette aprèm' et je dois aller rassurer mes amis. »

« De ce que j'ai pu voir, je doute qu'on ait assez de preuve contre les dirigeants de l'université 'Noah's Study'. » ajoute le japonais en passant devant Duo pour sortir.

« Sans compter le fameux homme mystère. » continue Trowa en suivant Duo. Celui-ci ne semble pas vraiment content de cette nouvelle et il s'arrête d'ailleurs rapidement en plein milieu du couloir en leur jetant un regard noir.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît encore, malgré son précédent retard de publication !

Bientôt la fin !!

Bye


	8. On suvit et on vit!

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** 3x2

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / § … § - télépathie entre Shin et Duo / '…' - entre pixies

* * *

**Une vie d'étudiant**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

« Je veux reprendre ma vie là où elle l'était avant que vous arriviez ! » dit-il avec détermination. « Enfin presque. » ajoute-t-il précipitamment après un coup d'œil à Trowa. Je suis sûr, à voir leur tête, que les deux Preventers sont à deux doigts de soupirer d'exaspération. Duo peut être énormément pénible quand il s'agit de sa sécurité et/ou de sa santé… Et têtu aussi, et j'en sais quelque chose.

« DUO ! » Ce dernier qui attendait que l'un de ses deux amis disent quelque chose pour argumenter, se tend immédiatement en attendant la voix de Sally. Je vois son regard se poser sur la porte de l'ascenseur à quelques mètres, et je suis presque sûr qu'il est entrain de réfléchir si la porte des escaliers – plus proche – peut être envisageable. Mais alors qu'il semble avoir pris une décision, la main de Trowa se pose sur son bras. Duo relève un regard noir vers ce dernier mais ne dit rien, serrant seulement un peu plus ses doigts sur ses béquilles. Il se retourne avec un sourire forcé sur le visage et regarde le médecin arriver rapidement vers eux.

« Sally… » La jeune femme fronce les sourcils quand elle voit la main du français sur le bras de son patient.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'enfuir, Duo ? » Il ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, et hausse juste légèrement les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« C'est juste pour vérifier. »

« Vérifier quoi ? Je vais bien, Quatre va bien, retournons chacun à nos activités. » Répondit-il avec ferveur, mais Sally n'a pas l'air d'accord, les autres non plus et Duo glisse une main lasse sur le visage.

§Encore des examens, génial !§

§Ca ira vite, j'suis sûre.§ Enfin si son genou n'a pas eu de dommages à cause de son spectacle de ce matin.

« Ok, ok. Rapides, d'accord. Juste pour voir que tout va bien. » Sally hoche la tête et passe devant, en rebroussant chemin, tandis que Duo claudique derrière elle. Mais après quelques pas, il s'arrête brusquement et se retourne.

« On n'a pas fini notre discussion et ne comptez pas m'enfermer dans une quelconque planque des Preventers ! » Et il repart, sans attendre de réponse. Moi bien sûr, je veux la connaître cette réponse au cas où ce soit à l'encontre de ce que veut Duo, mais les deux Preventers se jettent seulement un regard décidé avant que Trowa ne hoche la tête. Ils m'énervent avec leur compréhension silencieuse ! Le seul élément dont je suis sûre c'est qu'ils ont déjà prévu quelque chose… Frustrée, je me dépêche, après quelques secondes, de rattraper mon protégé.

* * *

§Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils ont prévu ?§ me demande Duo discrètement tandis qu'il se rhabille. Je jette un œil pensif à Sally qui est entrain de compléter la feuille d'examen un peu plus loin et secoue la tête.

§Nop, rien du tout. Ils m'ont encore fait le coup de 'je te regarde, tu me regardes et on se comprend'. Si tu savais comme c'est énervant.§

§Je le sais.§ Je ramène mon regard vers lui, avec un sourire légèrement penaud. Bien sûr qu'il sait, il a vécu avec eux.

§Heero et Trowa ont une relation un peu spéciale. Un peu comme Quatre et moi, sauf qu'ils ne se parlent que très rarement pour se comprendre. Ca nous arrive aussi avec Kitty Kat mais c'est plus rare quand même.§ Je l'observe reboutonner sa chemise, tout en réfléchissant à cette réponse.

§Et Wufei ?§ Il relève la tête et me dévisage quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses boutons. Manquerait plus que Sally l'attrape à regarder fixement dans le vide, et on est bon pour d'autres examens… Psychologiques ceux-ci. Déjà qu'elle a posé quelques questions sibyllines sur la séance de torture de ce matin.

§C'est encore différent. Trowa est mon petit-ami, Heero est mon coéquipier et un très bon ami, Quatre est mon confident et Wufei… Et bien je suppose que c'est aussi un bon ami, loyal, et tout, mais... Et bien, peut-être qu'il préfère… Hum… Resté à l'écart ?§ Je hausse un sourcil perplexe.

§Il se met toujours en compétition avec les autres, surtout avec Heero et, parfois, il est juste trop sérieux§ Il m'observe de nouveau §Et j'ai l'impression qu'il… que moi, il ne me prend pas au sérieux, tu comprends ?§ Je hoche la tête, pensivement.

§Je crois. Mais-§

« Duo tu peux partir, tu sais… » Annonce Sally en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « A moins que tu veuilles me dire quelque chose d'autre ? » Duo la dévisage quelques secondes confus, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Non, non, tout va bien, je suis parti ! » lance-t-il enjoué en boitillant rapidement vers la porte.

« Va doucement ! » La voix de Sally, derrière nous est un tantinet désespérée, devant la fuite précipitée de l'un de ses patients les plus difficiles. Probablement en concurrence avec Heero, d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs an parlant de notre japonais chéri…

« Trowa t'attend en bas, à l'accueil. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » questionne mon protégé légèrement soupçonneux.

« Il te le dira. Fais gaffe à toi. » Et il rentre de nouveau dans la chambre de Quatre, nous laissant tout deux avec notre curiosité et notre frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu organiser ?

* * *

Dire qu'on est stupéfié est un euphémisme. Je crois qu'à ce niveau on est littéralement à deux doigts d'avoir une attaque. Figurez-vous que ce cher Trowa nous annonce comme ça tout de go, après notre marathon dans les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée que nous allons – tenez-vous bien – rester chez lui le temps que tout ce calme. Et il nous dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin en plus. Je crois que le cerveau de Duo a grillé d'ailleurs. Pour qu'il reste ainsi sans bouger plus de 30 secondes, il n'y a que cette option.

§Duo, je te conseille fortement de fermer la bouche si tu ne veux pas commencer à baver sur le carrelage de l'hôpital… A moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici ?§ Cette dernière remarque semble le réveiller complètement et je suis presque prête à parier qu'il rougit. Quand je vous dis qu'il est trop mignon mon petit chéri. Après quelques secondes de gêne, Trowa se dirige vers la sortie et Duo le suit non sans m'avoir jeté un regard noir avant. Les mains sur les hanches, je les regarde se diriger vers la voiture avec indignation. Et voilà, on aide et c'est toute la reconnaissance qu'on en a.

'Je suis contente que vous aillez accepté de venir chez nous.' Je détourne brusquement la tête de l'objet de ma mauvaise humeur soudaine, pour tomber sur Army qui volète à mes côtés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je la regarde d'abord perplexe avant d'écarquiller un peu les yeux tandis que mon cerveau analyse enfin toutes les implications de 'Duo va habiter chez Trowa.' Army se met à rire, s'approche un peu plus de moi avant de me fermer la bouche d'un doigt sous le menton et de voler à la suite de nos deux amoureux. Je vais habiter chez Army…

* * *

« C'est sympa chez toi… » Dit Duo plus pour essayer de se détendre qu'autre chose.

Assis sur le canapé, sa jambe blessée étendue sur le sol devant lui, il observe son hôte poser un plateau avec quelques biscuits et des verres sur la table basse. Trowa – qui était allé chercher quelque chose à boire après avoir déposé le sac de Duo je ne sais où – hausse un sourcil amusé. C'est vrai que sur un ton un peu moins tendu, ça aurait peut-être été mieux.

« Pourquoi es-tu si stressé ? » demande finalement Trowa en s'asseyant à sa droite sur le canapé. Duo l'observe quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux, timidement.

« Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bête après tout ce qu'on a vécu mais… » Il relève la tête et son regard se fixe dans celui du français, qui l'écoute attentif. « … C'est la première fois que je ressens de telle chose pour quelqu'un et le fait qu'on soit seul tous les deux… »

« T'angoisse, parce que tu ne sais pas où tu vas ? » propose Trowa. Il s'est rapproché durant l'aveu de Duo et sa paume englobe à présent délicatement sa joue. Son pouce joue avec ses lèvres tandis que Duo ne peut qu'acquiescer face à la conclusion.

« Je crois que je suis autant dans l'inconnu que toi, tu sais. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir pour une fois, juste de laisser faire les choses. » Duo hausse un sourcil. Et moi aussi par la même. C'est la première fois que Trowa est si bavard !

« Peut-être… Peut-être que tu n'as pas tord. » Admet Duo dans un souffle tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochent. Ils s'embrassent lentement, prenant leur temps pour se découvrir soigneusement. La dernière fois à l'hôpital ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit mais là, installé tranquillement, rien ne peut les déranger, excepté leurs propres limites.

Duo se tourne sur le canapé, repliant sa jambe valide sur les coussins pour être dans une position plus confortable, tandis que Trowa, à présent face à lui, profite de ce meilleurs accès pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Duo sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ce dernier n'en demande pas mieux ; il se sépare temporairement de son partenaire pour lui permettre d'enlever sa chemise, qui s'en même les boutons défaits se retrouve rapidement au sol. Celle de Trowa la rejoint quelques secondes après, tandis que leurs mains explorent cette nouvelle étendue de peau inexplorée.

Des petits bruits difficilement retenus se font entendre dans cette pièce dont la température, croyez moi, augmente de plus en plus. Leur bouche semble insatiable et ne cesse de se goûter et de lécher le corps de l'autre dans un ballet sans fin. Puis Duo halète tandis que les larges mains de son compagnons se sont glissées dans son pantalon déboutonné ; celle de devant caresse délicatement son sexe tandis que celle à l'arrière malaxe ses fesses rebondies. Ils sont tour-à-tour rapides, confus, passionnés, brusques même parfois, mais une tendresse infinie transparait dans chacun de leur geste, dans chacun de leur gémissement.

A genoux sur la télé, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire claquer ma langue sur mon palais d'approbation. Enfin ils se sont décidés à attaquer le plat principal ! Aïe Duo semble m'avoir entendu parce qu'il sursaute légèrement et ses yeux cherchent quelque chose dans la pièce pendant que Trowa semble lui dévorer le cou. Et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement en me repérant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Il semble glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon qui stoppe brusquement sa tâche et le regarde dans les yeux. Il semble y trouver ce qu'il veut puisque quelque secondes après, il passe ses mains sous les petites fesses de mon protégé – encore couvertes par son pantalon – et se lève souplement du fauteuil. Je vous laisse imaginer les abdominaux. Pas que Duo soit très gros mais vu les muscles, il est lourd sans aucun doute. Une fois son équilibre assuré, je le vois se diriger rapidement vers le couloir du fond, sans sembler avoir de difficulté majeure, à part peut-être la bosse de son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Duo a apparemment entrepris de lui marquer le cou avec application et concentration, tandis qu'il se fait porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Je me lève prestement pour suivre la suite du spectacle, émoustillée par leur passage à l'acte – enfin ! – quand une main ferme me retient par le bras, je me retourne vers l'importune qui va me faire louper la suite, avant de me faire submerger par du vert, un vert prometteur à voir l'étincelle de désir qui y brille.

'Je pense que tu as d'autre chose à faire que de les mater, Shin.' Je lève un sourcil faussement interrogatif.

'Vraiment ?' Elle hoche la tête et me tire par la main, en reculant jusque dans un coin du salon, visiblement aménagé pour elle.

'Vraiment.'

* * *

Le temps est passé si vite depuis CETTE nuit.

Cinq jours après, Heero, Trowa et Wufei découvraient l'identité du fameux homme mystère et vous me croirez si vous voulez mais l'empressement de ce cher Mr Kent lors de la présentation de notre colocataire chéri n'était pas habituel. Monsieur voulait juste éviter que nous ayons le temps de faire un rapprochement gênant avec un certain boiteux. Grâce à son témoignage et à certaines preuves que Quatre avaient récupéré, il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de jours aux Preventers pour démanteler le réseau. Faut dire que Quatre et Sand ont fait du bon boulot dans leurs tentatives de fuites !

En temps de guerre, les pilotes utilisaient parfois de petites puces électroniques pour récupérer les données informatiques. Glissées sous la peau, dans un endroit discret, elles devenaient indétectables pour qui ne savait pas. Et apparemment ils avaient gardés cette habitude en tant que Preventers. Quand Sally en avait trouvé une sur son patient, elle avait tout de suite su à quoi cela correspondait mais bien sûr personne ne nous en avait parlé ! Duo a été plutôt furieux même s'il a admis sous les tortures câlines de son amant que oui, il aurait été intenable s'il avait su quelque chose et que oui, il aurait probablement voulu y participer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien que pour le fait qu'ils aient osé sans prendre à Quatre !

Ce dernier quant à lui était sorti après deux semaines de cure. Et avait mystérieusement disparu de nouveau mais avec Heero cette fois-ci, donc une fois le choc passé, on ne se faisait plus trop de souci. Après tout, les trois Preventers ayant eu une quinzaine de jours de vacances suite à ce coup de filet, ils avaient le droit et visiblement l'envie d'en profiter. Leur colonel avait été plutôt surprise d'ailleurs d'après ce que j'en ai su.

Wufei et Sally avaient aussi pris des vacances ensemble et étaient parti sur L5. Pour le boulot d'après Wufei, pour autre chose d'après les yeux brillants de Sally.

Et nous, et bien nous passions nos journées à travailler – enfin surtout Duo avec ses cours – mais nos nuits étaient probablement aussi studieuses… D'un autre genre je vous l'accorde mais très occupées quand même. Nous sommes donc restés une vingtaine de jours en planque – dans le si confortable appartement de Trowa – avant de reprendre le chemin de l'université, toujours sur quatre pieds pour Duo.

Mais l'opération a eu lieu il y a deux jours, sur un Duo mitigé. Angoissé par l'hôpital et heureux de pouvoir récupérer sa jambe ensuite. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cela le gênait beaucoup pour le sport en chambre mais pour le reste je sais qu'il en avait vraiment marre. Un hyperactif comme lui, obligé de rester calme, sans pouvoir courir ou sauter ou autre, je comprends que c'est un calvaire… Mais le plus dur est passé à présent.

Bien sûr, j'aurai pu vous révéler le retour de Quatre, Heero, Sally et Wufei et le sourire légèrement moqueur auquel ils avaient eu droit de la part de Duo quand il leur avait demandé comment c'était passé leurs vacances. J'aurai pu vous raconter comment Ivan et Niko avaient voulu des réponses cette fois-ci et comment Duo avait du leur expliquer en détail comment tout avait commencé… J'aurai pu vous décrire l'expression plutôt hilarante de leur visage quand Duo leur avait présenté ses fameux amis… J'aurai même pu vous retracer en détails chaque jour passé depuis que Trowa et lui s'étaient retrouvés pour la première fois dans ce fameux appartement mais certains moments n'appartiennent qu'à eux, qu'à nous. Et puis ca aurait été très long en plus…

On sort du bâtiment universitaire accompagné de Ivan et Niko, nos joyeux compères et je me dégourdis avec plaisir les ailes, baignée dans les légers rayons de soleil qui nous parviennent en cette fraîche après-midi d'hiver. Je les entends parler de leur dernier cours avec enthousiasme et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Y'a vraiment qu'eux pour se satisfaire d'un cours aussi… Barbant que celui qu'on vient d'avoir. Je me retourne vers eux et les regarde rire d'une remarque de Ivan avant que ce dernier fasse un signe de tête vers la droite. Duo le suit des yeux et ne peux empêcher un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Moi aussi de toute manière à la vue qui s'offre à nous. Une moto, et des yeux verts sous la visière relevée d'un casque. Et une pixie aussi. Duo salue ses amis et commence à avancer – encore avec ses béquilles pour quelques semaines – tandis que, après avoir appréciée quelques instants les courbes peu vêtues de ma compagne, je fonce littéralement vers eux. Vers elle. J'entends Duo se moquer gentiment de moi dans notre lien tandis que Army sourit. Elle le fait de plus en plus maintenant – comme Trowa – et Duo et moi sommes très fiers d'y être pour quelque chose. Je lui dévore la bouche en arrivant sur elle et elle rit cette fois tandis que Duo s'assoie souplement derrière Trowa. Pas de baiser devant l'école mais ils se rattraperont tout à l'heure, compter sur eux.

Puis la moto démarre pour nous ramener chez nous, sur la route de cette vie que nous avons choisie tous les quatre. Et que j'espère nous suivrons jusqu'à la fin…

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Voilà, cette fic est terminée ; Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt !!

Bye


End file.
